


In Deep

by krazikrys



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Cussing, Doggy Style, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facials, Family Drama, First Time, Gang Rape, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kitchen Sex, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Makeup Sex, Missionary Position, Mutual Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M, Twinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: After coming out to his parents, Baylee finds himself kicked out and on his own. He takes to selling himself on the street. When a lucrative opportunity comes his way, he takes it, hoping to make a little extra cash. Over the course of his contract, he jeopardizes his relationship with his roommate while finding others like himself. He also doesn't realize that his attempt at a little cash will bring him face to face with his past.
Relationships: Baylee Littrell/Original Male Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just outside of the BSB universe. All the Boys know each other. The families are the same save for some of the ages.
> 
> Don't know them. Never met them, save for Baylee. And there is NO HARM MEANT in this. This is purely fiction!

[ ](https://imgur.com/5cyqu12)

Baylee stood up against the brick wall, leaning his shoulders on it. The shirt he had on was a little too small, showing his navel. His jeans were snug. A couple of feet down from him he saw Marco, an olive complected, dark-haired boy about his age. He wore a button-down shirt open and shorts that left nothing to the imagination. He watched as a car stopped near Marco and the passenger window rolled down. Sauntering up to the car, Marco leaned over, had a brief conversation before climbing in the car. Baylee sighed. If he didn’t get picked up soon, he'd have to start walking. Moving down the dark street, he stopped beneath a street light. He watched as a dark blue car slowly rolled by him. His heart leaped into his throat as he thought the car was going to stop for him. But after the slow roll, the car kept moving. Sighing, Baylee began walking back the other way. He knew if someone picked him up now, his take was gonna be way less than if he had gotten someone earlier.

Wandering down the street with his hands in his pockets, his head down, he heard the familiar whistle from the alley. Sighing, he turned and saw someone standing in the shadows. “Hey, Pretty Boy,” he called.

Closing his eyes, he walked over to the shadows. “Yes,” he answered.

“How much for a couple of blow jobs?”

Baylee groaned, gave his price, and followed the figure further down the darkened alleyway. He knew these types. Too scared to admit that they were either gay or bi, but wanted something nonetheless. There were two guys, roughly his age, perhaps a little older, both drunk. The first one was a talker; calling him names, gripping his hair. Baylee finished him and took to the quiet one who thankfully didn’t take long to get off. The name-caller paid for Baylee’s services and they jogged off down the corridor. As Baylee was counting the bills before he pocketed the cash, he heard the crunch of gravel behind him. Quickly shoving the money in his pocket he turned around. His eyes widened as he saw one of his regulars.

“Hey, Twinkie,” the older man said, stepping in front of Baylee to block his exit. “I was hoping you wouldn’t find a John tonight.”

“Yeah, why?” Baylee asked, knowing the answer already.

The man got up in Baylee’s face. “Don’t sass me,” he growled. He grabbed Baylee’s wrist and spun him around, pressing his face to the wall. “You know how we do this.”

Baylee grunted as the man reached around him and undid his jeans. “And you know my price,” he stated, feeling the cool air on his skin. His one arm was twisted behind his back, holding him in place. He felt the man behind him kick at his feet to spread them more before grabbing his hip. Baylee grunted and placed his free hand on the wall as the man forcefully entered him. It was amazing yet it wasn’t what Baylee had wanted that night. He had wanted to actually work someone, not get worked over himself. But he knew that some nights were like that. Pressing his hand harder to the wall, he let the man fill him and when he finally pulled away, Baylee relaxed against the wall.

Slapping the cash into Baylee’s hand, the man grunted. “Thanks, kid.”

Baylee sighed and found that he was able to move freely. He heard the man walking off down the alley. Quickly, he reached for his jeans and pulled them up, fastening them before counting the bills and shoving them in his pocket. Kicking at the gravel, he headed down the alley and turned a corner. It was nearing four in the morning, according to his cell phone. There was a text waiting for him that he ignored until he found the corner nearest his apartment. Opening the message, he saw it was his roommate, Ian. “Hope U did better than me…” Baylee sighed. Climbing the stairs to his little two-bedroom apartment, all he wanted was a shower. Opening the door, he saw Ian sitting on the patchy sofa. “Good night?” he asked, looking up at the blonde.

Shaking his head slowly, Baylee kicked the door closed and dug in his pocket. Fishing out the cash, he counted it quickly before shoving it in the glass jar on the counter. The jar was about half-filled. “Eh, not what I wanted,” Baylee replied, heading towards the bathroom.

Ian shook his head, his dark hair falling in front of his eyes. “Come on, Bay, you are not gonna pull a Richard Gere here. And besides, you are not Julia Roberts.” Running his hand through his hair and tossing his head back, Ian said, “Besides, your couple of jobs was better than striking out like I did.”

“Sorry, man,” Baylee said. Opening the bathroom door, he stepped inside and sighed. Turning on the water as hot as he could stand, he stripped and climbed in. Standing underneath the water, he just wanted to forget the experience. As much as he didn’t mind the sex, he hated that it was how he was making his money now. Letting the water run over his head, he sighed and remembered what it was like before all this. Before he told his parents he was gay. Before they had kicked him out. Before they had stopped his credit cards. He hadn’t had to worry about money before all this. Now he had to work for it. And unfortunately, the only way he could was by doing what he was doing, as awful as it made him feel.

Leaving the shower and drying off, he crawled naked into his bed and lay on his stomach until he dozed off.

Early the next afternoon, he woke to the sound of sirens. It wasn’t anything new, but he was also hungry. Groaning, Baylee reached for a pair of shorts and slid them on before heading out into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, he groaned. There wasn’t much there. He snagged a water bottle and turned around to the cabinet. Fishing out a package of ramen, he dug out a pan, filled it with water, and set to making himself something to eat. It definitely wasn’t what he was used to. He missed his mom’s cooking. As he was pouring his broth and noodles into a bowl, Ian walked in with the mail. “Hey,” he said. Baylee nodded as he spooned ramen in his mouth. He watched as Ian flipped the few envelopes. “Hey, results are in,” Ian said, flipping him an envelope.

Setting his bowl down, Baylee looked at the envelope. The address was from the free clinic. Sighing, Baylee knew what was inside. Sliding his finger under the flap, he opened the envelope and pulled the one-page sheet out. Flipping it out and laying it on the counter, he skimmed the top, looking for the line he wanted. Closing his eyes, he took a breath before looking at the page again. His eyes ran down the list of diseases until it fell on the one he was most curious about. Sliding his gaze across the page, he sighed when he saw the word “negative” typed next to it.

“So?” Ian asked from the couch, his own sheet in front of him.

Baylee slid the page and the envelope off the counter and into the trash. “Same as three months ago. You?”

“Same,” he replied. “At least we get to keep doing what we’re doing.”

Smiling, Baylee nodded. “Yeah.” He finished his ramen and rinsed his bowl. “Hey, how’s your stash?”

Ian shrugged and looked up at Baylee. “Eh, not bad, why?”

“Getting low on condoms, and I’m gonna need to stop by the toy store because I’m just about out of flavors too.”

“Oohhh, pick me up some grape. I’m almost out too.”

Baylee pretended to gag. “How can you handle that flavor? Doesn’t it remind you of when you were a kid?”

Ian shook his head. “Nah. I don’t mind it.”

Baylee reached into the jar and pulled out some cash before heading back to his room. Digging through his clothes, he found a tee-shirt that would actually cover his torso. He threw it on and his tennis shoes and headed out the door with his keys and his phone.

Arriving at the shop that looked so normal on the outside, he smiled. There were people walking past and they literally had no clue what was inside. The bell rang above the door when he entered and he sighed. There were a few people inside browsing. A couple of females in the corner that were obviously junkies. He walked around the blowup dolls and headed to the condom section. He was glad he hadn’t ever gotten into the drug scene out there. That was one thing he refused to do. Sure, there was some money to be made, especially when a John wanted to get high with you, but it was such a waste of money after the fact. Scanning the shelves of condom boxes, he looked for his favorites in the quantities that he wanted. He tried to keep from choking when he grabbed the box of grape-flavored ones for Ian and then reached for boxes of both strawberry and chocolate. He would rather his guys taste sweet than like cough syrup from when he was a kid. 

As he was reaching for a large box of lubricated condoms, his eyes glanced sideways. There was a gentleman in his thirties watching him. It made Baylee nervous and he ran a hand over his neck. Was this a John checking him out? He usually didn’t get solicited during the day when he wasn’t working. Was it a cop looking for an arrest? Baylee’s heart beat faster as he headed towards the register. As he was headed that direction, he turned down the lube aisle, in hopes of avoiding the man, but it wasn’t to be. He followed him, and even as Baylee stopped to grab his favorite lubricant, the man was near him. Swallowing, he turned and regarded the man. “Can I help you?” he asked the man.

“You’re a pretty little twink, aren’t you?” the man said.

Baylee’s eyes widened and he tightened his grip on his merchandise. “Um…” Was he really being solicited there in the toy store?

“We could use a pretty boy like you.”

His thoughts raced. Was this a sex trade pick up? A pimp looking to add to his collection? He knew he should move, but for some reason, his legs were full of lead and he was rooted to the spot. “Huh?” he finally asked.

The man was dressed casually, his dark blonde hair swept across his forehead. His dark blue eyes glanced over Baylee’s body. “I’m sorry,” the man said. “Name’s Rudy. I always forget to introduce myself before I start talking to talent.”

Baylee stared at him. “Talent?” he asked.

“What would you say if I told you I could offer you probably ten times what you’re making now?” Baylee’s eyes widened. “Yeah, you heard right. You’re pretty. You have a look to you that I think our clients would like.” The man named Rudy reached into his pocket. “You’re clean, right?” Baylee nodded slowly. “Good. Bring your latest test results and tomorrow, meet Carl there at two.” He presented a card to the young man.

“Carl?” Baylee asked. He took the offered card and looked at it. It listed a name, Carl Henderson. Underneath the name, it said, “Executive Producer, X-Treme Industries.”

“You do this right, your whole life will change,” Rudy said and turned away.

Staring down at the card in his hand, he read it again. Had he really just been solicited for porn? Sighing, he slid the card into his back pocket and headed back towards the counter to pay for his items.

Heading back to his apartment, he wasn’t surprised to find Ian passed out on the couch. Ian slept odd hours and even though Baylee had always been a night owl, he still found it strange. But at the same time, Ian tended to work earlier than he did. He was also beginning to wonder if Ian was getting into something harder. Sighing, he headed to the trash and dug out his test results. He usually never kept them after he read them. Setting them and the card next to each other on the counter with his purchases, he sighed. The thought of the money ran through his head. What could he do making that kind of cash? Definitely find a place of his own. Not that he disliked Ian. He just wanted to be by himself sometimes. And the thought of actually having food in the house again that wasn’t the garbage he was eating now. Rent was so high on the apartment that between that and utilities, plus the cell phones and other necessities, things like food, were often the last on the list of things to buy. He sighed. He hadn’t realized how expensive everything was. But then again, he’d always had everything handed to him. His parents had cash, he knew that. But from the moment he had told them he was gay, things changed. He wasn’t expecting to be kicked out. And he definitely wasn’t expecting to lose everything in one fell swoop.

Sighing, he snagged his purchases, the card, and his results and headed to his room. The street life was hard. Trying to find someone to take him somewhere, doing what they asked, getting the cash, and running for it was a hard life. He had been tempted a few times to roll a couple of Johns but didn’t want to fall down that rabbit hole. He also really wanted higher-end clientele, but that likely involved getting in with a service and that scared him. He liked being independent and not having to split his take.

He looked at the clock. There were still a few hours left of daylight and then a few more hours before he’d hit the streets. Glancing around his room, he saw the piles of clothes everywhere and decided laundry was his best option to fill the time, especially if he was thinking about heading to Carl’s office the next day.

That night, he took his time getting ready. He cleaned up, dug through his now clean clothes, and looked for something to wear. What would be the play tonight? He thought about the previous night. It was still warm enough, so maybe the open shirt was the way to go; show off the goods a little. Sighing, he figured he’d play it the way Marco had the night before and see what happened. Lacing up his sneakers, he headed out to his favorite spot on the street, his shirt moving slightly as he walked. He kept his head in his phone as he did so, hoping to come off as some young adult trying to find his friends. It made him nervous as he saw a police cruiser pass him. He kept his head down and kept walking. He hadn’t been arrested for solicitation yet and that was one thing he was really trying to avoid. Ian had gotten popped a couple of weeks ago and he said it was brutal in the hold overnight. He said the female prostitutes didn’t get it as bad as the males. He had come home and spent two hours in the shower and it had taken him a week before he went out again. Baylee had his suspicions and it definitely scared him. His regular wall guy was enough for him at the moment.

Finding his corner he pocketed his phone and started walking. He waved at Marco and a few other guys he knew. He hoped tonight he’d find someone to actually engage with and take his mind off of the meeting he had the next day.

* * *

The next afternoon, Baylee stood in his room and tried to figure out what to wear. He knew it was likely going to be the strangest interview he’d ever been on. He finally decided on a button-down shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Slipping his tennis shoes on, he sighed. It had been so much easier when he was home.

Driving to the office, his heart was in his throat. The only thing he could think about was the opportunity. He could make way more doing this than he ever could walking the streets. Parking in front of what looked like regular offices anywhere, he climbed out, clutching the envelope in his hand. Walking inside, he was surprised to see a woman sitting behind a desk in a low cut top. Looking at him as he closed the door, she smiled. “Are you here to see Carl?” she asked sweetly.

“Uh, yeah,” Baylee replied hesitantly.

“Just a moment,” she said and then pressed a button on the phone in front of her. “Mister Henderson, your two o’clock is here.”

“Good, send him in,” came the gruff voice of Carl Henderson on the other end.

“Mister Henderson will see you now,” the woman said, indicating the door to Baylee’s left. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the door and opened it. 

On the other side were a couple of chairs and a large wooden desk. There wasn’t much on the desk so Baylee’s eyes were drawn to the large man behind it. He was muscular, wearing a tee-shirt stretched taught against his biceps. He was tan and had straight blonde hair. He smiled as Baylee closed the door behind him. He indicated a chair with his hand, and Baylee gingerly sat down on the edge. “What’s your name, son?” the man asked.

“Baylee,” he choked out.

“Baylee,” he repeated. “Are those your most recent test results?”

Nodding, Baylee half stood out of the chair and handed over the envelope. “They’re from a week ago.” He watched as the man, Carl, pulled the page out of the envelope and read it over carefully.

He set it to the side and folded his hands. “So, Rudy tells me he saw you in Trends.” Baylee nodded slowly. Carl smiled. “Well, I can definitely see what he saw. You have a look about you. How old are you?”

“Nineteen,” he said without hesitation.

“Really?” Carl asked and Baylee nodded. “You’ll have to prove that before we can pay you.” Baylee nodded again. “So, what’s your preference? Boys or both?”

Swallowing hard, Baylee replied, “Boys.”

“And do you top or bottom?”

Baylee played with the hem on his shirt. “I prefer bottom,” he said quietly.

Carl nodded slowly. “What are you comfortable with?” Baylee stared at him, not understanding. “Are you comfortable with other boys your own age?” Baylee nodded. “Older?” He nodded again. “Would you be comfortable with multiple partners at once?”

Baylee held his breath. He wasn’t sure. He’d been offered a couple of threesomes and always turned them down. “Uh…” He stalled for time.

Carl waved his hand. “Don’t worry about it. We can work up to that. What about BDSM?” Baylee balked at the question. He hadn’t gone that route with any of his clients. He wanted to at times, but he wasn’t sure about it either. His body was what he used for money. “Again, we don’t have to go there. We can keep you on the twink or legal teen front for now, assuming that body you're hiding is what I think it is.” Baylee straightened up at the mention of his body. Was this interview about to go where he thought it might? “I assume most of the sex acts you’re comfortable with…” Baylee nodded slowly, licking his lips subconsciously. “I imagine you give pretty good head, being you’re out on the streets and all…” 

Baylee blinked. No one had ever told him if he was good or not. He just could tell when a John was nearing his climax. That was when the condoms came in handy. He sat there and watched as Carl’s hand slid off the desk. Baylee knew what he was doing even without being able to see. “Would I…” he started to ask and then thought better of saying anything.

Carl obviously knew what he was going to ask. “Not if you didn’t want to. Most of my talent can hold off. We can definitely work it if you are too quick.” Baylee bit his lip. “Why don’t you come here and show me what you can do with that mouth of yours?”

Baylee’s breath caught in his throat as he found himself standing up. He walked slowly towards the desk, not sure of how to approach.

“Lose the shirt, too,” Carl said.

Stopping in his tracks, Baylee began unbuttoning his shirt before he slid it off his body. He tossed it in the chair and walked around the desk. He stopped when he saw Carl sitting there stroking himself.

“You gonna be okay with a couple of people watching as you get that ass of yours fucked?” Carl asked as he inclined one finger at Baylee telling him to get over there. Baylee bit his lip as he took two steps before dropping to his knees. He carefully gripped Carl’s blushing erection. He was definitely one of the thicker men he’d had. Using his hand he slowly slid down on him before glancing up at Carl. Baylee carefully wrapped his lips around the head of Carl’s erection and slid himself down on the older man. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to take him entirely in his mouth, but he didn’t care. Using his own saliva, he stroked and sucked on the man before him. He felt Carl slip his hands into Baylee’s curls and gently brush them off his face. “Fuck, boy, the twinks are gonna love your mouth,” Carl growled, eventually pulling Baylee’s hair and pushing him off of him. “And my older guys are going to love playing with this hair of yours.”

Rocking back on his heels, Baylee looked up at Carl. He wasn’t entirely sure what was going to happen next, but he had a feeling.

“Boy, you are going to make me some major cash, looking like that.” Carl reached down and grabbed Baylee by the arm, pulling him to his feet. “Let me look at you a minute.” He ran his hands down Baylee’s bare chest and stopped at his jeans. Baylee froze as the man undid his jeans and pushed them off his hips. Carl smiled to himself. “Yeah, you are such a good little whore,” he said, reaching up and patting Baylee’s cheek. “Do you even own underwear anymore?” He reached down and gently ran his hand over Baylee’s slowly growing erection. Carl smiled again. “Oh yeah, you are such a little street walking whore. The mere thought of someone violating that ass of yours has you turned on. Yeah, you are going to go over plenty well with my other boys…” Turning him around so he faced the desk, Carl reached into the drawer beside him. “Let’s see what they’re going to think of this sweet little ass of yours…” He ran a hand over Baylee’s cheeks before placing that hand on his shoulder and pushing him forward onto the wooden top.

Placing his hands by his head, he pressed his chest into the wood as he felt two well-lubricated fingers slide into him. He groaned as they quickly pulled out of him. “Condom…” he gasped, feeling the slick head of Carl’s erection at his hole.

Carl laughed. “This is porn, little boy. You’ll test at a minimum every six months. How do you think we maintain our talent? Of course, every boy that fucks this sweet ass of yours is going to be covered.”

Baylee grunted as Carl pushed himself inside the teenager. He moaned as the older man took his time, thrusting slowly into his body. Carl’s thickness mixed with his not exactly tender entrance was driving Baylee wild. He felt like his skin was on fire. He relaxed into the hard surface beneath him and groaned a few times more as Carl continued his slow testing of Baylee’s ass. Carl went on a while longer, his one hand on Baylee’s shoulder, the other on his hip. Baylee hoped Carl would actually finish inside him, but remembering where he was, he figured that might be unlikely. Carl wasn’t like one of his Johns who was just in it for the release and that was it. Carl was there to see what he could take. His strokes were long and hard and Baylee felt himself pushing against the table and arching back slightly.

“Yeah, kid, we can play with this,” he said, continuing to thrust into him. “And we can play the streetwalker angle too.” He slowly pulled back from Baylee as the younger man groaned. Carl ran his hands down Baylee’s back and cupped his cheeks. “Yeah, there’s a lot to work with here. But I agree with Rudy. You have a look to you.” He pulled Baylee back to his feet and turned him around. Placing a hand on Baylee’s cheek as the teenager leaned back on the desk slightly, Carl smiled. “Yep, my older guys are gonna love this little face of yours.” He trailed his hand down Baylee’s chest. “You're so clean. Ever been into drugs?” Baylee shook his head as Carl’s hand slid lower on his body. “Good.” His hand reached down and cupped Baylee’s balls and he gasped. “So many angles I can run with you… Legal teen, twink, first times…” He paused, gently squeezing the younger man. “You sure you’re not gonna get freaked out about having people watch you?” Carl punctuated this statement by squeezing Baylee one more time. Gasping, Baylee shook his head. “I’d make you get off for me, but I think you’ve had enough for one day.” Baylee’s eyes widened. Carl stepped back. “Well, get dressed. We’ve still got things to discuss.”

Scrambling to get his jeans pulled up, he winced as he attempted to tuck himself back in. Walking around the desk, he grabbed his shirt and just pulled it on, neglecting to button it. He thought about sitting down but realized as he moved that Carl was definitely one of the bigger men that had taken him recently. He instead, opted to put his hands on the back of the chair and lean over slightly, bouncing from foot to foot. He stood there and watched as Carl took care of himself before reaching down into the bottom drawer and pulling out some paperwork.

He read it through quickly before placing it on the desk before Baylee. “Standard four deal contract. You’ll work one day a week for four weeks. They will be long days. Thousand bucks a day for your services. This is straight to web stuff. We have several teaser free sites we post to as well, but full access is paid. If you go over well with our paid audience, we may keep you longer.”

Baylee sighed. Four grand would be a great start to a place of his own. Add that in with his current take of about five to eight hundred a week, he might be able to make it out on his own. And then there was the thought of doing more… Stepping around the chair, he stood and leaned over, reading the contract. It didn’t restrict him from his current job, which was what he was afraid of. 

Carl snagged it back and flipped to the last page. “So limits are no girls, no BDSM, no swallowing… Are you still on the fence about multiples?” 

Baylee watched as Carl added the three limits to the bottom of the contract. He nodded. “Yeah,” he said softly.

“Okay, we’ll leave that out for now, but can add it in if you change your mind.” He slid the few pages back towards Baylee. He offered a pen and grabbed one of his own. He pointed with the capped pen, “Initial here saying that you gave us your last test results.”

Still wide-eyed and his heart in his throat, Baylee took the offered pen and uncapped it. He leaned over and initialed the line.

“And here saying that you’ll retest in six months and every six months after giving us your results so long as you are employed with us.” Baylee initialed the line as well. They went line by line that needed initials, including the lines with his limits. Carl read the line that stated the payment and amount of videos he needed to make. He told Baylee that they would review this after his last shoot and see if he wanted to extend it. “If everything is correct, sign and date the bottom.”

Taking a breath, Baylee skimmed over the three pages that he had initialed and looked at the signature line on the last page. Closing his eyes for a moment he contemplated the money. Man, it would be good to make that kind of cash. Heaving another breath, he put the pen to the paper and quickly signed his name.

Carl smiled and pulled the pages back towards him. “Good. What’s your phone number? I’ll have one of our directors call you later this week with your first assignment.” Baylee rattled off his cell number as Carl scrawled it on a post-it note and placed it on the top of the contact. He stood up and walked around his desk. Gripping Baylee’s hand placing his other on the young man’s shoulder, he said, “It’s good to have you with us, Baylee. I’ll have someone get in touch with you. Take care of yourself, now.”

Baylee nodded as he was escorted out of Carl’s office. The woman behind the desk smiled at him, but Baylee just headed out in a daze. Driving back to his apartment, he only wanted to get home, hoping Ian was there and awake. He was so hard it was difficult to walk and sitting was strikingly uncomfortable. He just wanted to get off and knew Ian would be able to help.


	2. Chapter 2

Baylee tipped his head back and groaned. His hand slid into Ian’s hair and pushed it off his face. “Fuck, Ian,” he moaned, looking down at his roommate between his legs. Ian grinned as he glanced up at Baylee before sucking harder on the young man’s erection, finally causing him to start squirting into Ian’s mouth.

As Ian finished sucking Baylee dry, he slid back and watched the young man roll his head on the back of the couch before looking down at him. “You know, if you would get off with your clients, I wouldn’t have to do this…” he said softly, running his fingers along Baylee’s thighs.

“They don’t pay me to get off,” Baylee replied, tipping his chin to his chest.

Ian laughed. “I don’t mind, but seriously… How is it you don’t get off with them fucking you?”

Baylee shrugged. “No clue,” he said, reaching for Ian’s hand and pulling him into his lap. “Besides, you have the best mouth I know.”

Ian laughed, straddling Baylee. “You wouldn’t know good… Again, you let some of those clients of yours…”

“No way,” Baylee said, his hands running down Ian’s back. “I’m there for them, not the other way around.” His hands went to Ian’s hips as he slowly started grinding on him. Ian’s mouth slid to his neck. “Fuck, Ian,” Baylee groaned, feeling his roommate’s erection on his hip.

“Do I get to fuck you today?” Ian whispered in his ear. “Because it’s been so long…”

“Didn’t you get enough tonight?” Baylee asked, gripping Ian’s waist tighter.

Ian groaned in Baylee’s ear. “I’ve always got some left for you…” Licking down Baylee’s neck, he slowly slid off of him. “Besides, you’re the only one I get to bareback.” He reached for Baylee’s hand and pulled him to his feet. He spun him around and watched as Baylee kneeled on the sofa, gripping the back with his hands. Ian snatched the lube off the end table and quickly drizzled some on his erection before massaging it in. Standing behind the blonde, Ian pushed his hair out of his face before maneuvering himself to slide into Baylee. Grunting, Baylee tipped his head back at the sensation. “Fuck, Bay. You feel so good.”

“You have no idea…” Baylee groaned, feeling Ian start to thrust into him.

Ian took his time, thrusting slow and long, running his hands down Baylee’s back as he did so. “I’m so glad you let me do this to you,” Ian moaned. “I know they pay more for it, but I just can’t chance it.”

“I’d rather it be you than some John on the street. I know you’re clean,” Baylee grunted.

“Our window is so small to do this, you know that,” Ian groaned.

Tipping his head to chest, Baylee replied, “I know. Like a couple of days.” He moaned, “Damn, Ian! Fuck. Can you be any harder?”

Ian smiled. “Oh, Bay. You have no idea how many weeks I’ve been waiting for this.” Ian began to thrust faster and Baylee knew it wouldn’t be long. Most of the time, if one of them couldn’t get off on any given night, they’d just service the other with their mouths. But for about a week after their results came back, they would let the desire take them. Baylee groaned as he felt Ian unload into him. He relished these few times that they actually got to do this. As he felt Ian pull away from him, he sighed. Was he really wanting to move out and give up these times together?

* * *

Later that afternoon, Baylee was laying on his back. He felt Ian scoot up next to him and he ran his hand down Ian’s shoulder. They had fallen asleep together. Baylee could feel Ian’s erection on his hip. Stroking Ian's shoulder again, he felt him move. “Hey,” he said, looking at the man beside him.

Ian slowly opened his eyes and climbed up on top of Baylee kissing him. His hand grazed over Baylee’s erection. “God, I love it when you wake up.”

“You wanna take care of it?” Baylee asked with a sly grin on his face.

“Can I ride you?” Ian asked, sitting up and straddling Baylee’s hips.

Gripping Ian’s hips and squeezing them, he whispered, “I thought you’d never ask…” Grinning, Ian leaned over Baylee and reached into the drawer in the bedside table. “Hey, you’re not going there, are you?”

Ian slid back on top of Baylee and held the small lubricant bottle up. “No way. Just need some help.” Baylee watched as Ian squirted some lube on his hands and then slowly started massaging Baylee’s erection. Between the two of them, they managed to get Ian situated on Baylee’s hardness. Baylee’s hands slid onto Ian’s thighs as he slowly started stroking him with his body.

“Fuck, Ian, you are just amazing,” Baylee groaned. Ian moaned and smiled down at Baylee. Tipping his head back on the pillow, Baylee sighed. As he was reveling in the feeling of Ian sliding on his shaft, he heard his phone on the nightstand. Groaning, he attempted to reach for it.

“Are you really gonna answer your phone now?” Ian asked.

Baylee glanced at it thinking that he might not, but when he saw that it was just a phone number and not one he knew, he nodded at Ian. “Yeah, just be quiet. It’ll be like a crazy ride…” he said as he brought the phone near him.

“Fuck, Bay…” Ian groaned as he watched Baylee unlock his phone and hold it to his ear.

“Hello?” Baylee said, looking up at Ian as he continued his slow ride on Baylee’s dick. “Yeah, this is Baylee.” Baylee listened for a minute, watching as Ian tipped his head back. He slid his free hand around Ian’s erection as he listened to the person on the phone. Ian’s eyes widened as Baylee said, “Yeah, I could do that. Text me the address. Five, yeah, I got it.” Slowly stroking Ian’s erection, Baylee ended the call and gently tossed his phone on the nightstand.

“What do you have to do?” Ian asked, slipping further onto Baylee.

Baylee groaned and squeezed Ian’s dick. “Just gonna make us some more money, that’s all.” Pulling Ian to his chest, he managed to roll over without Ian sliding off of him. Gripping Ian’s heels, he began thrusting hard and fast into his roommate as Ian found his own dick and started stroking in time with Baylee’s thrusts.

Ian lifted his head to look up at the blonde above him. “Damn, Bay, fuck!” he groaned. Moaning, he tipped his head back onto the pillow as he slowly started squirting onto his stomach.

Baylee grunted and sighed, feeling himself unload into Ian’s ass. It was one of those feelings that he relished and that he hardly experienced. There were very few people he’d ever experienced it with and Ian had been a constant for a year now. It had taken them a few months to figure out after they moved in together that as long as they were careful, they could be intimate with each other.

Taking a minute before he pulled out of Ian, he glanced around his floor. Seeing a shirt, he slid backward. Ian groaned as he reached for the tee shirt on the floor. He used it to not only wipe up Ian’s mess on his stomach but also what was dribbling out of him. Grabbing Ian’s hand, he pulled him up and said, “Come on, we should probably eat something and you probably want to clean up before you go out tonight.”

“What? You’re not going?”

Baylee shook his head. “Nah. Got somewhere to be at five.”

“In the morning?” Ian asked, staring at him.

“Yeah. Gonna suck.” He grinned.

Standing up, Ian said, “You didn’t really pull a ‘Pretty Woman,’ did you?”

Laughing as he climbed off his bed, Baylee said, “Nah. You said it. I’m no Julia. Besides, I think I know all the dives in town. If anyone took me to a decent hotel, I’d probably die of shock.”

Ian giggled as he headed towards the door. “Yeah, dives, alleys, cars. I’m with ya. Any place good and I think I’d faint.” Stopping before he headed across the hallway, he said, “You’ll be here when I get back, right?”

“Unless you get a sunrise service. If I’m not, text me. I wanna know you got home okay.”

Ian smiled. “That’s how we roll, Bay. Been that way since day one.”

Baylee stood there and watched as Ian headed into the bathroom. He knew he’d likely take a shower later. He also needed to charge his phone and see what the text message said of where to go. He tried to pass off the nerves as normal. He knew he wasn’t going to be doing anything he hadn’t done before. It was just that people were going to be watching.

* * *

Ian had arrived home around two that morning and Baylee was glad he was home. He still had a little bit of time before he had to leave. He had actually been in the shower when Ian had arrived home, so it was a welcome surprise to see him climb in with him. Baylee knew he probably shouldn’t get off with Ian, as much as he wanted to right then. So instead, he chose to just make sure all the “slime” as they referred to it was gone from his body. Getting out and drying off, Ian once again asked what Baylee was up to and Baylee just told him it was for money for them. He knew Ian would be pissed if he told him what he was really doing.

He wasn’t sure what to wear, so he went simply with jeans and a tee-shirt. The text had given him an address and a time and said that what he wore didn’t really matter because if they needed to, they would dress him.

Driving to the house in the quiet little neighborhood, he parked on the street and sighed before climbing out of his vehicle. Walking up the door, he knocked. The door was opened by a tall skinny man in a tank top and shorts. “You must be Baylee,” he said. Baylee nodded. “I’m Rick, come on in.”

Stepping inside, Baylee followed Rick into the living room. Sitting on the couch was another young man about Baylee’s age. He had dark blonde hair and smiled at Baylee.

“Riley, this is Baylee,” Rick said as Baylee sat next to him.

“Hi,” Riley said shyly.

“So,” Rick started, sitting down on the coffee table in front of the two boys, “I know this is your first time Baylee, and Riley, you haven’t been with us that long.” Baylee stole a glance at Riley. If he wasn’t semi-involved with Ian, Riley definitely was one to pique his interest. Turning his attention back to Rick, he heard him say, “Baylee, I’m not sure how you are in bed, but we do want to hear you moan.” Baylee nodded. “And remember boys, we want to see what you’re doing.” Both boys nodded. “So, we’re just gonna play this very simple. Take your time. You are just doing what boys like you do when they are alone together.” Riley caught Baylee’s eye and smirked. “So, I’ll let you two get to know each other for a bit before we get started. I think you two are both dressed pretty appropriately for this scene, so we won’t need to worry about you two changing clothes. I’m going to go get Dan set up in the bedroom. I’ll come get you when we’re ready.” Both boys nodded and watched as Rick walked out of the room.

“So, first one, huh?” Riley asked, turning slightly sideways towards Baylee.

“Yeah,” Baylee replied, running his hand through his hair.

“But you’ve obviously got skills if you’re here.” 

Baylee shrugged. “How many have you done?”

“A few,” Riley replied. “We probably won’t talk a whole lot on camera. Maybe some, but it’ll be natural. Biggest piece of advice, don’t cuss. They don’t like it. They’d rather hear us moan and groan than talk.” Baylee nodded slightly. Riley leaned over and placed his hand on Baylee’s knee. “And don’t be nervous. I promise I won’t be too rough on you.”

Rolling his head around for a second, he replied softly, “You don’t have to be super gentle. I can take it.”

Riley raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?” Before Baylee could answer, Rick came into the room and said he was ready for them. Standing up, Baylee found his feet could barely move. Riley leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Come on. It’s not that bad. We get to make out.” He slid his hand into Baylee’s and led him to the bedroom.

Baylee followed Riley and found that the room was pretty sparse, save for a king-sized bed that had a couple of pillows on it. It also only had a fitted sheet on it.

“So,” Rick said, “ditch the shoes and just climb up there. Let your bodies lead you because it’ll be so much easier this way.”

Baylee leaned over to Riley as he slid his shoes off. “Is he always this easygoing?”

Riley nodded. “Only for the twink porn. He’s more of a director type when he does the more involved ones. Things like this, I think they’ve found that people just like it when it seems natural.”

The pair walked over to the bed where Rick was standing. “I can already tell there’s chemistry between you two. If you’re not hard yet, you will be. I just want this to happen, like we weren’t here. Let the undressing and the foreplay be long and drawn out. Riley, you’re taking Baylee. Let’s have that last as long as possible. And we will wanna see you both get off at the end.” Baylee ran a hand through his hair and nodded. “So let’s have you pulling Baylee over to the bed and that’s where we’ll start.” Both young men nodded and Rick backed up and stood next to Dan, who was a slightly older man. He had his camera in his hand and was ready to start filming.

Riley looked at Baylee who was standing there a little dumbstruck. Smiling at him, Riley grabbed his hands. “Nothing to worry about,” he said, leaning over and kissing him on the lips. “I told you. We get to make out, suck on each other, and I get to fuck you, which I know you want.” Riley’s mouth slid back to Baylee’s and his hand slid onto the bulge already appearing in his jeans. Riley smiled. “See…” He pulled Baylee towards him to the bed and their kisses suddenly became hotter as they fell together onto the bed.

It didn’t take long for Baylee to forget that anyone else was there and just focus on Riley. By the time they were both naked and Baylee was laying back on the pillows watching Riley go down on him, he was so engrossed in what he was doing, he was actually moaning. Every time Riley would take him fully in his mouth, he would gasp. It was so incredible to have his mouth around him. When he pulled away and crawled up to kiss him again, Baylee took the opportunity to lean forward and lay him down to reciprocate.

It took them about twenty-five minutes before Riley finally got to the point of leaning Baylee over the bed and taking him. It was slow and exciting. Baylee moaned at how long and hard Riley was. He felt absolutely amazing. It was so different from the quickness of what he was used to. The fact that they had been at it for as long as they had was incredible to Baylee. And he felt like he was on fire.

By the time Riley pulled away from him and rolled him over, Baylee thought he was going to explode from the mere sensation of Riley forcing himself back inside him. He groaned and felt his hand slide down onto himself as Riley gently placed his heels on his shoulders. Moaning as he stroked himself, he lifted his shoulders for a moment, tipping his chin to his chest. He made eye contact with Riley and he smiled at him. Tipping his head back, he closed his eyes and kept stroking himself. His pace increased, the deeper Riley pushed into him. When he finally did begin to squirt, he wasn’t prepared for the forcefulness of it and actually caught some on the side of his neck.

Groaning, he felt Riley pull out of him. A moment later, he was straddling him, also stroking himself. Baylee lay there and watched through heavy lids as Riley began to unload on his chest. Laying there, with his hands behind his head, he looked up at Riley. He could get used to sex like this. They stayed there for a moment staring at each other. It was only when Rick said, “Fuck boys, that was incredible,” did he remember that he and Riley weren’t the only ones in the room. He watched as Riley climbed off him and grabbed a towel, before tossing it at him. Baylee wiped all the semen off his chest and neck, surprisingly not grossed out by it. They then took their time getting dressed and cleaning up before Rick told them they both could go. Baylee shot one last glance at Riley before he headed out the door into the mid-morning sunlight.

He took his time heading back to the apartment, actually stopping for some breakfast from a fast food place. He felt good heading to the apartment. He knew Ian would be asleep, so he stopped at a park and just sat in his truck for a while. Sitting there in the silence, he glanced at his phone. He saw a message from his younger cousin. Smiling, he flipped to the messages. His cousin Mason had such a different life than he did. Mason had told his parents that he was gay when he was fourteen. His parents didn’t freak out like Baylee’s had. It was only because of Mason’s parents that Baylee even thought to tell his own parents. Looking at the words on the screen, he sighed. Mason routinely checked up on him. They’d message at least once a week, if not more.

“Hey cuz, how’s things?” the message read.

Nodding, Baylee took his time typing out the one-word reply, “Good.”

“I brought Daniel hm 2 M&D this wkend. Surprisingly good.”

Baylee sighed. He knew Mason had a boyfriend and things were actually good with them. He didn’t know what that was like. The closest he had was Ian, but they weren’t really what anyone would call “in a relationship” in the traditional sense. “Glad it went well,” he sent back. 

“What RU doin?” he asked.

“Just gettin off wk. Shouldn’t U B in skool?”

Mason sent a laughing emoji. “It’s Sat, cuz!”

Baylee sighed. He never knew what day of the week it was. Working nights, everything bled together. He let the conversation drop as he headed back to the apartment, hoping to crawl up in his bed and get some sleep before he went out that night. Knowing it was Saturday made him both angry and anxious. He hoped Ian had brought in decent cash the night before. Friday and Saturday nights seemed to be the best nights for work, so he was angry that he had missed one, but anxious to get out that night. He hoped the grand he had just banked was going to be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing in his room, Baylee held his phone in his hand. He had gotten out of the shower and was trying to figure out what to wear. As he was digging through his clothes, his phone had buzzed with a new message. Snagging his phone off the bed, he opened it and saw the message from Mason. It was a photo of Baylee’s sixteenth birthday. He sighed. Those had been good times.

He slid his thumb over to the contacts and scrolled them. Stopping at his dad’s number, he sighed. He remembered back to the night he told his parents.

_At sixteen, Baylee knew he wasn’t interested in girls. He had gone on a few dates, but the girls always wound up as his friends and nothing more. Since about the age of twelve, he’d found himself falling for the jocks. He would dream about basketball players and football players and other boys._

_Mason had just turned fourteen. He had confessed to Baylee that he liked boys. Baylee wasn’t sure how his little cousin had figured him out, but Mason had texted him after he had told his parents and told him that it wasn’t bad. Baylee was still on the fence about telling anyone. Having grown up in the church in the deep South, he knew things could turn ugly. He’d seen a couple of friends from school who had quit attending youth group and church. He’d tried to reach out to them, but they never answered him._

_Finally, screwing up the courage one night, he decided to tell his parents over dinner. Staring at his plate, he pushed the food around with his fork._

_“Something wrong?” his mom asked._

_Baylee shook his head. “No, just thinking.”_

_“What about?” his dad asked._

_Sighing, Baylee said, “Well, you know how I’ve never really had a girlfriend…”_

_Leighanne smiled at her son. “Yes, you have. What about Sarah?”_

_Setting his fork down, Baylee replied, “We went on one date, Mom. She’s my friend, nothing more.”_

_“It’s no big deal, Son,” Brian said. “You just haven’t found the right girl. I was twenty-two when I found your mother.”_

_Baylee rolled his eyes. “I know, Dad. You’ve told me the story a million times!”_

_“But seriously, you don’t need to rush it,” Brian continued._

_“I’m not rushing it,” Baylee said. “I’m just saying. I’ve never had a girlfriend…” His parents stared at him, not understanding what he was getting at. “And I never will,” he said softly._

_“Of course you will, Bay,” Leighanne said. “The girls are practically falling over you already.”_

_Running a hand through his hair, Baylee shook his head. “No, they’re not,” he said. Taking a breath, he bit his lip. It was either say it or keep it hidden forever. “They’re not because I’m gay.”_

_The first sound Baylee heard was the clatter of his father’s fork. It was followed by the scraping of the chair as his father stood up. “Absolutely not!” Brian thundered. After his father’s statement, he registered his mother’s sobs._

_Picking his head up he glanced at the woman in front of him. She had her face in her hands and she was sobbing. “No,” she repeated over and over again. “There’s no way.”_

He couldn’t remember if it was just his father who had screamed the word, or if his mother had screamed it as well. All he knew was he had snagged what he could grab and spent the night on his best friend’s couch. But that had only lasted a couple of days because once Alex knew why Baylee was there, he had told him to move on. Every time he had tried to stay with one of his friends, they would turn him away.

Eventually, he had found his way to where he was currently at. It had taken a year of driving, moving from town to town, and sleeping where he could, eating when he could. He’d learned quickly that he could trade his body for what he needed and sometimes that had involved cash.

Opening his father’s contact, he hit send, even though he knew what was going to happen. The phone rang once and went straight to voicemail. He hung up before the greeting finished.

Standing there, he felt Ian’s arms wrap around his waist and he kissed his shoulder. “God, I love it when you hang around naked,” he whispered in his ear. Baylee hung his head. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Ian asked softly.

Turning around, Baylee stood there holding his phone. “Just thinking…”

Glancing down at the phone in Baylee’s hand, Ian could read the name on the contact screen even though it was upside down. “Hey. You know he’s going to keep ignoring your call.”

Sighing, Baylee agreed. “I know, but I keep thinking…”

“Time heals all wounds?” Ian asked.

“Yeah.”

“Come on,” Ian said, grabbing Baylee’s hand. He led him to the bed and they climbed in together, Ian pulling the blanket over their bodies. They snuggled down together, Baylee resting his head on Ian’s shoulder. “How many times have you called him?”

Baylee shrugged. “I don’t know anymore.”

Stroking Baylee’s shoulder, Ian took a moment before he said anything. “You know he’s not going to answer.”

“I wish he would.”

Ian smiled. “I know.”

Rolling over on his side, Baylee sighed. “Have you ever contacted your family?”

Staring at the ceiling, Ian paused. “I’ve tried. At least in the beginning.”

“Why not now?”

Ian shrugged and rolled to face Baylee. “If they wanted to talk to me, they have my number,” he said nonchalantly. He ran his hand down Baylee’s arm. “I mean, I haven’t spoken to them since they kicked me out, but my number hasn’t changed.”

“Was it different for you?” Baylee asked, his hand finding Ian’s.

“Than your experience? No. Except I had no place to go so I was on the streets immediately.” Ian picked his head up and kissed Baylee quickly. “You’re just lucky you figured out what to do the first time around.”

“What do ya mean?” Baylee asked, staring into Ian’s eyes.

“I never told you?” Baylee shook his head. Ian closed his eyes and scooted closer to Baylee until their foreheads touched. “See, when I got out here at sixteen, I became pretty good at blow jobs. I’d done enough of them in high school that it really wasn’t that big a deal. But when I had my first John take me to a hotel, I had no idea what was going on.” Baylee could tell that Ian was on edge about what he was talking about; he kept squeezing his hand as he spoke. “There were four of them,” he whispered. “I thought initially I was just going to… well… that wasn’t what they had in mind.” He paused. “And because I was a street kid, I couldn’t report it. No one would believe me.”

“Oh, Ian,” Baylee whispered squeezing his hand tighter.

“And that is why you are never to get caught. Yeah, you can take your rough guys. I know about Mister Wall Bait.” Baylee smiled weakly. “But it’s nothing compared to what happens in the clink.”

Leaning over and kissing Ian, he pushed him back and slowly started running his hands down him. “Can I make you feel better?” he asked quietly, kissing down the older man’s collar bone.

“How?” Ian asked, glancing over at Baylee.

Smiling, Baylee slid further down Ian’s body and pushed the blanket off of them. Glancing up at Ian, Baylee gripped Ian’s cock and slowly started stroking him. He could feel him starting to get hard in his hand. Continuing to stroke him, he slid his lips over him as Ian groaned quietly. As Baylee began to move faster on him, Ian’s moans grew in intensity. He writhed beneath him. “Baylee,” he moaned. “Oh, God. Fuck, Bay… Please…” He tipped his head back into the pillows and gripped the sheet beneath him. “Baylee, please…” he panted. Baylee continued using his mouth on Ian, his hands slipping to his hips to hold him steady. “Please Baylee… Don’t stop…” he moaned.

Closing his eyes and sliding his hand onto Ian with his mouth, he took his time and continued to suck on him.

“Baylee…” Ian squealed, arching his hips towards Baylee’s mouth. “Fuck, Bay…” he moaned as he slowly began to spurt into the roof of Baylee’s mouth. “God, Bay… How do you not make more with your mouth? Damn!” Ian groaned, relaxing under Baylee’s touch.

Slipping off of Ian, Baylee crawled off his bed and stood up. He took a minute to actually swallow before grinning at his roommate. He reached for a pair of pants and a shirt and slid them on, the shirt revealing his midsection. “Only for you, Ian,” he said. He stepped out of his room and headed to the bathroom to rinse his mouth out.

Later that night, Baylee was finishing with a job and walking back to his usual spot when he spotted Tyrek. Baylee stopped near him and they had a quick conversation before a car rolled up and asked for Baylee. Shooting a glance at Tyrek, Baylee walked up and leaned over the open window. “What can I do for you?” he asked the young man in the driver’s seat.

“Some company?” the man asked, unlocking the door.

“You got it,” Baylee answered, climbing inside. They drove for a while and when the driver said he wanted a private place, Baylee led him to a dark spot near an abandoned building. 

Parking the car, the young man looked over at Baylee. “I… I…”

Shaking his head, Baylee grinned. “Don’t worry,” he said. “First time?” The man nodded. “What is it you want?” The man stared at him. Unbuckling his seatbelt, Baylee leaned over and placed his hand on the man’s crotch. “Depending upon how much you wanna spend, I can either get you off with my mouth or more…” He slowly undid the man’s jeans and pulled out his erection, stroking it slowly.

Baylee watched as the man licked his lips and arched backward in his chair. “Um… I was hoping for something more…”

Baylee clicked the release on the man’s seatbelt. “Crack the windows and scoot your seat back a bit.” Smiling, he watched as the man did as he was asked. While he was doing that, Baylee reached into his pockets and pulled out the lube and a condom. Leaning over, he tore open the package and felt his way to sliding the condom on the man as he sucked his breath quickly. Slipping his pants down to his knees, he slathered his entrance with some lube, knowing the condom was also lubricated. Then he carefully climbed over to the man in the driver’s seat. Gripping the steering wheel, he carefully slid himself on to the stranger and began rocking on him. He listened as he heard the man groan beneath him. It really didn’t take long before Baylee felt him tense and start spilling his seed. Baylee sighed as he carefully climbed off of him and maneuvered himself to pull up his pants. At least it was still early enough that he might be able to get another guy.

The stranger was just putting himself back together and Baylee pocketing the cash when Baylee saw the light cut through the back window. Freezing momentarily, he cursed out loud and made sure the cash was deep within his pocket. There was a knock on the driver’s side window. Baylee jumped, his heart in his throat. The stranger in the driver’s seat rolled down the window a touch. Baylee could see the flashlight beam blazing in the darkness glancing over the interior of the car. He saw the badge on the man’s chest. Trying to remain calm, or at least appear calm and not as freaked out as he felt, he kept his hands in his lap.

“What are you doing out here?” the officer asked.

“Um, nothing Officer,” the man beside Baylee replied.

“Then move along.”

“Uh, yes, sir,” the man said, pulling his seat back to driving position and glancing at Baylee before starting the car.

As they drove away, Baylee saw the man beside him relax slightly. Shaking his head, he knew he was probably done for the night after that close call. Had that officer come up at any time other than when he did, Baylee would’ve likely been hauled in. The John would’ve gotten off with a warning. But he knew the cops in the area weren’t the most lenient when it came to the prostitutes. There were a couple, but they were usually more lenient towards the women. The men were usually hauled off because the cops couldn’t handle the thought of what they did; it threatened their own masculinity.

The man dropped Baylee off close to where he picked him up at and Baylee turned heading for home, even though it was early. His heart was still in his throat and he couldn’t shake the feeling that he had almost been caught. Walking home, he sent a text to Ian, just letting him know he was on his way.

Turning a corner, he heard someone start walking behind him. Trying not to freak out, he kept walking. Taking another corner, he heard the steps move faster. Baylee began to hear his heartbeat thundering in his ears. He took another turn and found himself facing a dead end. Spinning around, he saw a guy, dark clothes, muscular build. “Hey, Twink,” he sneered. Baylee turned to run, even though he knew he wouldn’t get far. After only a few steps, he felt the man push him into a wall. His hand went around to his pocket and the man reached in and pulled out the wad of twenties. “Oh, lookie here,” the guy said. “Little gay boy just got paid.” Baylee grunted as the stronger man pushed his face into the bricks. “And he’s about ready to find out what happens to pretty-faced little fags…”

Feeling himself pushed to the ground, Baylee squeezed his eyes shut and just tried to keep himself from screaming. He counted seconds in his head, knowing that these high types couldn’t last long. He was grateful it wasn’t long before this stranger pulled him to his feet by the back of his shirt. “Keep workin’ Twink…” The man said, pushing Baylee back against the wall before walking away. Baylee stood there for a while, trying to get his clothes situated back to normal before he slowly meandered home. He fished out his phone and saw the text message from Ian asking where he was.

“Sorry, got held up,” he sent as he walked. 

Arriving back at the apartment, Baylee kicked the door open and slid inside. “Hey, what’s up?” Ian asked from the couch.

Baylee shook his head and headed towards the bathroom.

Ian followed him and pushed the door open as Baylee went to close it. “Didn’t you get a job tonight?”

Grunting, Baylee turned the water on and stripped. “Yeah,” he groaned. Stepping into the shower, he stood under the hot water and let it wash over him.

“What? Did some idiot forget to pay?” Ian asked, sitting on the closed toilet lid.

“No,” he sighed, tipping his head forward and letting the water run down his neck. “I had a job. Almost got caught.”

“Oh, that sucks!” Ian replied.

Baylee rolled his eyes. “You have no idea. Tonight fucking sucked, Ian!” he yelled. “Got jumped on the way home.”

Ian didn’t say anything. Instead, a minute later, the shower curtain rustled and he stepped in the shower with Baylee. “Oh Bay,” he said softly. “I’m so sorry.”

Baylee turned around and faced the wall. “It’s no big deal,” he whispered.

Ian stepped under the water and placed his hands on Baylee’s shoulders. “It is a big deal, Baylee.” He slowly spun him around and tipped his head to look at him. “Yeah, it happens. And yeah, it fucking sucks. But don’t let it get you down.”

Baylee sighed and looked down. “It’s not just the money,” he told his roommate.

“Oh, Baylee,” Ian said softly. He went to pull him into a hug, but Baylee pulled away.

Turning the water off, he climbed out of the shower and grabbed a towel. “Don’t worry about it, Ian,” Baylee groaned. “It’s not a big deal.” He headed to his room and slammed the door behind him. Crawling into bed, he curled in a ball and tried to forget the whole night.


	4. Chapter 4

Baylee stayed in bed for nearly two days. On the afternoon of the second day, Ian knocked on his door. “What?” Baylee grumbled.

Opening the door slightly, Ian poked his head around the door. “Are you okay?” he asked gently.

“What do you think?” Baylee barked.

Pushing the door further open, Ian stood there and looked at Baylee for a minute. “I get it,” he said softly walking towards the bed. “We’ve all been there,” he calmly said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“I fucking hate the tweakers!” Baylee growled.

“I hear ya,” Ian replied. “But unfortunately there’s nothing we can do.”

Sighing, Baylee stared at Ian. “I guess…”

“Besides, he could’ve really hurt you.”

“I’ve learned to just stop when it happens.”

“Best thing you can do. I’m glad he didn’t hurt you.”

Rolling onto his back, Baylee reached for Ian’s hand. “Only my pride, thankfully, and the two bills I made.”

Ian’s eyes widened. “You’re kidding me?” Baylee shook his head. “What’d you do, bang a sweet one?”

Baylee laughed. “Nah. Typical mouth job. And then I had a newbie. You know they always overpay.”

“Damn, we coulda used that.”

“I know, but I should be getting paid tomorrow.”

* * *

Baylee looked around the lobby of the hotel. He felt out of place. Glancing at his phone he saw the room number he was to report to and headed towards the bank of elevators. He stood in the elevator, trying not to shake as he waited for the doors to open on the fifteenth floor. For some reason, being in this large, grand hotel made him nervous. When the elevator pinged and the doors opened, he took his time heading down the hallway looking for the number on the door. Finding the hotel room, he knocked on the door, his stomach turning circles as he waited.

The door opened and there stood a skinny, balding man with glasses. “Oh, you must be Baylee…” he said. “Come in, come in.” As Baylee walked into the hotel room, he tried to take in as much as possible. The room was large with a couple of chairs and a couch near a large window. There was a king-sized bed as well. “I’m Steven, the director.” He closed the door behind Baylee and indicated the red-headed man with the camera. “You know Dan, our cameraman.” Baylee raised a hand in a simple wave. “And this is Jason.” Steven indicated a tall, tanned, muscular bald man in the corner. He was standing there with his arms crossed against his bare chest.

“I want to see him,” Jason said quietly.

Baylee glanced at the director who shrugged. Sighing, Baylee slid his shirt off and walked over to the taller man.

“On your knees, boy,” Jason stated. Dropping to his knees, Baylee glanced up at the muscular man. Looking down at the boy kneeling at his feet, Jason glanced over at the director. “Come ‘ere Steven. Look at this.” Steven walked over and stood a few feet from them. Jason pushed Baylee’s hair up off his forehead as Baylee looked up at him. “Look at this face.”

Steven nodded. “Yes, this is going to be such a good shot.”

Jason stroked Baylee’s cheek. “God, this face is gonna look so good covered…”

Baylee closed his eyes as Steven started speaking. “I know you did a scene with Riley, but this one is a little different, as you can tell.” Baylee nodded. “In this one, you are here for him. These are set specifically in that we get our younger actors together with our older ones. It’s a specific set up.”

Jason gripped Baylee’s chin and tipped his head up. “Essentially, you get to suck on me, and then I get to fuck that sweet little ass of yours until you can’t take it anymore. And finally, I get to give that sweet face of yours a beautiful facial.” Baylee bit his lip and Jason sighed. Looking over at Steven, he said, “Fuck, he’s gorgeous. You’re going to get plenty of closeups of his face, right?”

Steven nodded. “He keeps doing that doe-eyed thing and it will make our audience go nuts.”

Baylee lost track of what happened when the cameras started rolling. He knew Jason was standing near the window in the room and he was on his knees, his mouth taking as much of the older man as he could. He was sitting naked on the floor, his hand playing with himself, thoroughly turned on at what he knew was going to happen soon. He knew Jason was enjoying his mouth because he was groaning. Every so often, Baylee would look up at him and he would smirk at him, his hand pushing the hair out of Baylee’s eyes.

After roughly five minutes of Baylee just sucking on Jason, he slid back for a moment and Jason helped him up off the ground. He spun him around and walked him towards the couch. Taking the hint, Baylee kneeled on it and waited, thinking Jason might take him like this. He moaned as the older man had both hands on his cheeks and massaged them. He about lost it as he felt Jason’s tongue swipe his hole. He groaned out loud, not knowing what else to do. The pleasure was intense and he just wanted to let go. It was something he hadn’t really done with any of his Johns and being he’d never had a true boyfriend before, it was an entirely new experience to be prepped for sex this way. Knowing that Jason’s thickness was coming soon, he managed to hold on as the man would pause to spread his cheeks before assaulting him again with his tongue.

Time seemed to stop as Baylee moaned and groaned with Jason’s tongue on him. He whined when he finally pulled him away and moved him to the bed. He actually slid his hands underneath him and scooted Baylee up further before they started. Baylee hadn’t seen him slide the condom on but felt it as Jason pushed himself into Baylee’s saliva lubricated hole. He slid the teenager’s heel onto his shoulder as he began to thrust into him. Baylee moaned and whined feeling the thickness inside him, his other leg lazily dangling off the bed. He caught sight of the camera briefly above them, but he focused his attention back on Jason and his long strokes into his body.

After what seemed like an eternity, Baylee knew he couldn’t hold out any longer. The pleasure of the moment was finally getting to him. His hand slid down onto himself and he lifted his shoulders to look at what he was doing briefly. Jason grunted above him as he started stroking himself, completely loving the feel of everything that was happening to him. It was a new sensation to be lost in the pleasure. He usually only let himself be there with Ian.

As Baylee began to finally reach his orgasm, he tipped his head back and sighed. He didn’t see Jason’s smile as he did so. He only felt him pull away and drop his foot from his hand. Whining, Baylee lay there as he watched Jason yank the condom off before grabbing him and pulling him off the bed. Dropping to his knees, he felt one of Jason’s large hands go to his hair and push it off his face while the other went to his erection and he started stroking himself. He’d had very few Johns request they slime him. He always doubled their price if they did. But knowing he was getting about five times as much, he didn’t care. Keeping his eyes closed, he relaxed as he felt the warm liquid hit his skin. He tried not to jump, and instead glanced up at Jason as he ran his hand down the other side of Baylee’s face.

Baylee was so lost in the pleasure of what he had experienced, he didn’t pay attention when Jason cleaned him up and pulled him into bed. He nearly didn’t realize when the director yelled “Cut!” and they wrapped the scene.

Looking at the director, Jason said, “I don’t know what his next scene is, but I know Marty has been dying for a new first-timer. I know he’s got skill, but if he could play the scared little boy, Marty would just love him.”

Baylee stood there, stunned, midway through sliding his jeans back on. He swallowed hard as Steven looked at him. “I’ll talk to Carl,” he said, holding out an envelope. Baylee took it and carefully opened it. “It’s for last week and this week,” he said. “Carl’s really liking what you’re doing kid.” Nodding his thanks, he bolted, wanting to get home and into the shower to wash off the stickiness that was all over him.

Arriving back at the apartment, he found Ian sitting naked on the couch, his phone in one hand, his hardened shaft in the other. Dropping the envelope on the counter, Baylee stopped and looked at the back of Ian’s head. “What’s wrong, man?” he asked.

“God, I am so glad you’re back,” Ian groaned setting his phone down beside him. “I had to bail early.”

“Why?” Baylee asked, knowing it was barely midnight.

Ian groaned. “Took a job with Freddy.”

Raising an eyebrow as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, Baylee asked, “Fuckin’ Freddy? I thought you didn’t do multiples.”

Staring at the ceiling, Ian sighed. “I know! I know! But seriously, man. It was like gonna be double my take!”

Coming around to sit next to Ian on the couch, Baylee said, “What do you mean was? And why are you still hard as a rock, man?”

“Fuckin’ Freddy!” Ian exclaimed. “Popped me a blue one. Couldn’t get it up otherwise.”

Baylee shook his head. “Ian, you know those pills are bad. They’re meant for old guys.”

“Yeah, I figured that out…” Ian groaned. “I know you just got back from whatever it is that you did, but could you help a guy out here?”

Baylee sighed, taking a drink from his water. “Only if you come shower with me. I’m way gross right now.” Baylee pulled Ian to his feet and towards the bathroom.

“How come?”

Turning the water on, Baylee shed his clothes and pulled Ian into the shower with him. “Facial,” was all he said, tipping his head back under the water.

“Oooh, you better have gotten double for that,” Ian said, as Baylee pushed him against the wall and slid down on him.

“Better,” Baylee replied between breaths as he stroked Ian’s erection with his mouth and hands. It took Baylee a while to actually get Ian off, so long that the water had gone cold. They crawled into Ian’s bed and dozed off until mid-morning. When they woke up, Baylee slid out of bed and dug through his clothes. Sighing he realized what he needed to do with the cash he had just earned. “Hey Ian! We need to go shopping!”

“For what?” Ian asked from his room.

“Clothes!”

Grinning, Ian came out of his room, dressed and ready to go.

They spent the afternoon shopping, trying on new clothes, making sure they fit the way they wanted them to. As the boys were leaving the last store, bags in hand, Baylee’s phone pinged. Checking the messages, he saw that it was a number he didn’t recognize. He read the message anyway.

“Hey Baylee. It’s Riley. Hope you don’t mind. Carl gave me your number. We’re all meeting up tomorrow night. Hope you can join us.”

Baylee sighed and glanced over at Ian. He really needed to tell him what he was doing. But then again, he knew there would likely be some angry words shared.

* * *

Baylee stopped outside of the house and stared at the address. It was late and he really should be working that night. But Riley had said it was like a right of passage. Taking a breath, he climbed out of his car and walked up to the door. As he approached, he could hear music thumping from inside. Knocking on the door, he waited. It took him knocking twice to be heard. That was when Riley opened the door.

“I’m so glad you made it!” Riley exclaimed and pulled Baylee inside. “Lose the shirt,” he said. At that moment, Baylee realized that Riley was standing there in just a pair of jeans. Baylee pulled his tee-shirt over his head as Riley closed the door. “You’re a true bottom, right?” he asked, leaning down to a table. Baylee nodded. “Okay, here, put this on your wrist.”

Raising an eyebrow, Baylee stared at Riley. “Why?”

Riley offered him a purple hair tie “Bottoms are purple. Tops are red. Those who go both ways are yellow.” Baylee shook his head slowly as he slid the elastic around his wrist. “And grab a drink, it’ll make it go easier.”

“What things? What is this?” Baylee snagged a plastic cup and looked around. There were about a dozen young shirtless men lounging around.

“This is a ‘getting to know you’ party,” Riley said, linking his arm through Baylee’s and leading him over to the couch. “At any given time, Carl keeps about a dozen of us. We age out between twenty-five and thirty. This is an opportunity for us to get to know each other. We never know who we are gonna be paired with. This is a way for us to become comfortable with each other.” He and Baylee plopped down together on the couch, both sipping out of their cups. On the first drink, Baylee realized it was alcohol in the cup. He glanced sideways at Riley. “It’ll relax you, trust me,” the young man said.

Taking another hesitant drink, Baylee glanced around. He saw all the young men lounging either on the floor or chairs around the room. There was one man, who was probably the oldest standing against a wall. Looking to his left, he saw a young man who made Baylee catch his breath. He had short dark spiked hair and three stars tattooed on his left shoulder. Running his eyes down to his wrist he saw the yellow band and took a breath.

Riley nudged him. “See something you like?” Baylee nodded slowly. Following his gaze, Riley whispered in his ear, “That’s Alex. You’d like him.”

Before Baylee could ask why, the older man on the wall stood up and cleared his throat. “Well, I think we’re all here,” he said. Turning his attention to the man talking, he saw he had straight dark blonde hair that fell over his left eye. He had an earring in both ears and Baylee could see some tattoos of some kind on his side that apparently snaked around his back. “For those of you who are new, my name is Dave. Welcome to X-Treme’s Twink Fest. We do this about once a month so we all get comfortable with each other. Plus, it allows you the opportunity to try new things without the camera so you can come off that you know what you’re doing, even if you don’t.” The group laughed and Baylee took another drink. “I think we have a few true bottoms here, and a couple of true tops, but I know most of you have found you enjoy both. So break off, find a room. You’ll find all you need in them, lube, condoms, the like. And there’s plenty of liquor if you need it.”

Leaning over as the guys started to get up, Riley said in Baylee’s ear, “Go talk to him. See if he’s up for both of us.”

Turning frantically to look at Riley, Baylee whispered, “I can’t do that.”

“Sure you can. Just walk up there and say hi.” Baylee stared at him. “Here, drink more,” Riley replied, tipping some from his cup into Baylee’s.

Baylee took a drink and swallowed hard before standing up and summoning the courage. He walked over to the man who was taller than Baylee. “Hi,” he said meekly.

Alex looked at Baylee and smiled. “Hey,” Alex replied. “You must be the newbie Riley mentioned.”

Baylee felt his mouth go dry as he stared at the stars on Alex’s shoulder. “Yeah, probably,” Baylee finally managed to say.

“You like something?” He asked.

Sighing, Baylee blinked and looked at him. “Yeah. You.” He fought off the urge to run and instead fell into his usual hustle.

Alex laughed and reached out, slowly walking his fingers up Baylee’s arm. “You must be hung to be talkin’ like that, newbie.”

“Why don’t you come find out,” Baylee replied, slowly turning around to walk away.

Baylee didn’t see Alex exchange a glance with the young man beside him. The next thing he knew, Baylee felt strong arms wrap around his waist. “Oh, I plan to,” Alex whispered in Baylee’s ear. Baylee bit his lip as Alex called across the room, “Hey Riley! Let’s go break this newbie in!”

Baylee saw Riley grin as he held open a door to a bedroom down a short hall. He felt Alex lean into him, his arms still around his waist. The two walked towards the door together, Alex’s mouth next to his ear. Once inside, Baylee heard the door click closed. He felt Alex slip out from behind him. Blinking, he saw Alex come around in front of him and place his hands on Baylee’s shoulders. Sliding his hands down Baylee’s arms to his wrists, Baylee relaxed some as Alex grabbed him and pushed his hands over his head. Using his body, Alex leaned against Baylee and pinned him to the wall, his mouth finding the teenager’s. Their kisses were hungry and rabid, tongues clashing.

After a moment, Alex broke the kiss and glanced at Riley. “You’ve had him once, right?”

“On camera,” Riley admitted.

Alex smiled, tightening his grip on Baylee’s wrists. “How was he?”

“Amazing,” Riley stated.

Grinning, Alex reached down with one hand and undid Baylee’s jeans. Riley reached between them and helped push them off Baylee’s hips. He then walked away to go grab what he knew Alex would want. Taking a step back, Alex ran his hand down Baylee’s chest while still pinning his wrists to the wall. He stopped at Baylee’s erection, not touching him for a moment. He then reached down and gripped his sack, squeezing him. Baylee gasped. Alex smirked. “Yeah, you got a pair, all right. What’s your name, newbie?”

“Baylee,” he breathed.

Alex slid his hand up and ran his thumb over Baylee’s erection. “How is it you are a true bottom?”

Baylee sighed as he arched his back away from the wall. “I just enjoy it,” he said softly.

Gripping him tightly, Alex whispered, “Maybe one day we’ll get you to top.” Releasing him, Alex quickly slid his pants off, before spinning him around. As he tore into the condom, he said, “Normally, I’d probably make you suck us both off before we took turns pounding this ass of yours.” Riley handed him the lubricant bottle and he squirted some on his hand before massaging his sheathed dick. “But God, damn newbie…” He reached for Baylee’s wrists and managed to get the left one in his hand. He pressed Baylee’s hand to the wall as he used his still lubricated hand to rub at Baylee’s entrance. Baylee moaned as he did so. “You must really want this…”

Baylee tipped his chin to his chest before answering, “You must not be the brightest…” he moaned as he felt Alex push himself into him.

With his right hand, Alex smacked Baylee’s ass. Then slid his left hand down to Baylee’s hip so he held him to him. He started thrusting slowly and watched as Baylee pressed his hands to the wall. “Riley,” Alex grunted. “Give me a minute to fuck this newbie and then you’re gonna take care of his smart mouth for a bit while I do.”

Riley smiled as he stripped out of his pants and slowly started stroking himself watching Alex thrust slowly into Baylee. Baylee pressed his hands to the wall. Groaning, he pressed his hips back into Alex.

“Fuck!” Alex moaned. He slid his hands up to Baylee’s shoulders and pressed his hips to Baylee’s ass. “That smart mouth of yours…” he moaned.

“What?” Baylee asked, between moans.

Alex pulled Baylee towards him and took a couple of steps back before glancing at Riley. “You wanna show him what we do to smart mouths?” Baylee leaned back into Alex and rested his head on the taller man’s chest. They moved back a couple of more steps and Baylee caught Riley out of the corner of his eye standing there massaging himself.

Riley grinned and replied, “He’s got a sweet mouth too.”

“But you didn’t fuck his mouth, did you?” Alex asked as Riley moved in front of them. Baylee’s eyes widened.

“Nah, you know how Rick likes his twinks. Sweet as all get out.”

Alex placed his hands on Baylee’s shoulders and slowly guided the teenager into bending forward, one hand on his shoulder, the other sliding down his back to his hip. Baylee glanced up at Riley as he stepped closer to him. Baylee opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue as Riley grabbed his erection and casually bounced it on Baylee’s tongue. Baylee wanted to slide forward and taste Riley again but as he tried to do so, he slid away from Alex, who forcefully grabbed him and pulled him back on to him. Baylee groaned and glanced back at Alex. “Fuck,” Baylee groaned. “You’re so big…”

Riley took the opportunity to slide forward and slip his hand into Baylee’s hair. Turning his head towards him, Riley slid his bare erection into Baylee’s open mouth and slowly started thrusting. Baylee fought off the urge to choke and gag as he wasn’t entirely ready for Riley to start fucking his mouth, but it wasn’t the first time he’d had someone do it. He relaxed as best he could, feeling Riley’s dick slide along his tongue, the head of his penis strike the back of his mouth.

The pair went on for a bit, taking Baylee from both ends. Baylee eventually grabbed on to the back of Riley’s thighs to steady himself. After a bit, Alex pulled out of Baylee and he whimpered against Riley’s erection. “Come on, Riley,” Alex stated. “You said he had a sweet mouth…”

Riley grinned and pulled Baylee’s hair, sliding back from him. “Oh yeah. He does amazing things with that mouth of his.”

Baylee dropped to his knees out of sheer need more so than anything anyone said and Alex sighed. “Look at you…” he said stepping in front of Baylee and peeling the condom off his still hard erection and tossing it aside. Slipping his hand into Baylee’s blonde curls, Alex tilted his head back. “Fuck, I bet the directors love this look of yours.” Baylee blinked slowly before slipping his tongue out of his mouth and sliding it along Alex’s erection. “Who’s your next guy?” Alex asked, pushing Baylee’s hair off his forehead.

Catching his breath, Baylee responded, “They mentioned Marty.” He stood up on his knees some and slipped his tongue around the head of Alex’s dick. Alex moaned.

“Oooh, I hope you like big dick,” Riley said. He slid down onto the floor behind Baylee and slipped his hand on top of Baylee’s erection, stroking slowly. “Marty’s huge. And he likes it a little rough.”

Baylee groaned before sliding his mouth around Alex and sucking him. He alternated between using his tongue and his mouth. Alex’s grip tightened in his hair.

Groaning, Alex looked over at Riley behind Baylee. “You haven’t had him yet…” he moaned.

Riley was leaning over kissing Baylee’s shoulder. Glancing up at Alex, he said, “If we’re gonna use our time, he needs to learn to ride correctly.”

Baylee, having heard what was being said, slid off of Alex and asked, “Huh?”

Alex slid his hand to the back of Baylee’s head and pushed him back onto him. “In a minute, newbie…” Alex then directed his attention back to Riley. “We could do this in the way they tell us not to…”

Riley’s eyes widened. “You mean…”

Grinning, Alex tipped his head back. “Yeah. They hate it because the angles are hard.” He grunted before continuing. “But it would give him practice and then he could still have this hot mouth of his on me.”

Squeezing Baylee’s shaft, Riley whispered in his ear, “God you’re gonna love this. We’re gonna show you how we do this in the porn world,” he whispered before pulling away. He walked over and grabbed a pillow off the bed and set it on the ground. He then snagged a fresh condom and the lube. Situating himself on the floor he glanced over at Alex, who pulled Baylee off of him by the hair.

Guiding the teenager over to Riley, he asked him, “What’s your history?” Baylee stared at him. “I can tell you know what you’re doing. Where’d you get your experience? A couple of crazy boyfriends? What?”

“The street,” Baylee gasped.

“So you know what you’re doing, but we just have to get you a little more training then,” Alex said. Pressing his lips to Baylee’s he pulled away after a moment and said, “There’s a certain way we ride, newbie. Remember they like to see us. They like to see our dicks in each other’s asses. So you don’t ride on your knees usually. You ride on your feet.” Baylee stared up at him. “They don’t like us to do this position when we threesome because it’s hard on the cameraman, but it’s a great way to learn.” He slid his hand into Baylee’s curls and tipped his head back before kissing him hard. “So here is what you are going to do,” he told Baylee, breaking the kiss. “You are gonna slide that ass of yours onto Riley reverse because then you are gonna attempt to suck me while you ride him.”

“What do ya mean ‘attempt’?” Baylee asked.

Smirking, Alex said, “Oh you’ll see.” He helped guide Baylee into standing over Riley facing away from him and then helped him squat, widening his stance as he did so until he slowly inched his way onto Riley’s sheathed dick. Groaning Baylee grabbed onto Alex’s thighs to steady himself. “That’s it, newbie. Told you, they don’t like this, but it’s good practice for you.” Riley slid his hands underneath Baylee and helped hold him as he got himself positioned right. Alex slid his hand to tip Baylee’s head up to look at him. “Now there’s two ways this usually goes: either you ride him outright, or he holds you steady and fucks your ass hard.”

Baylee could already tell he was going to be sore from this and not just his ass. His calves and thighs were already twinging with the awareness that he hadn’t been in this type of position before. It took a little bit to get a rhythm and he was surprised at how good it felt. He moaned and groaned, feeling Riley’s hands either beneath his thighs or one running up his back. He could hear Riley uttering curse words as he would slide all the way on him and grind slightly. He held onto Alex’s thighs and at one point moved one hand to his knee for balance. He understood what Alex had meant by ‘attempt to suck him.’ With him bouncing and rocking on Riley, it was really difficult to get his mouth around Alex and get a proper job going. He resorted to licking and occasionally sucking on Alex’s sack.

Riley was groaning, his head tipped back on the pillow. Catching Alex’s eye, he panted, “How you wanna finish this? Because… fuck, he feels good.”

Alex glanced down at Riley and groaned. He was so turned on seeing this little blonde boy ride Riley. He wanted to get his dick back in his ass. “Ya wanna cream him?” Riley groaned what sounded like an affirmative response. “But I want that last fuck, because God, damn this boy is hot.” Baylee opened his eyes at the phrase Alex had uttered and looked up at him. “Yes, I am talking about you,” Alex said to him. He reached over and slid his hands to Baylee’s waist. He gently pulled him off of Riley, who moaned. “Come on,” he stated, walking Baylee over to the bed and pushing him back on it. He reached for a second condom and slid it on before pushing Baylee’s legs up and slipping himself back into his slick hole. “Fuck, you are amazing.”

Tipping his head back on the bed, Baylee moaned. He was so enjoying being taken by these two guys. He didn’t usually let himself enjoy it, but Riley had been amazing when they had been together. And Alex was something else. As Baylee looked up into his dark eyes, he just wanted to get lost. The short spiked hair and strong chin were amazing. His thickness was incredible. Baylee just wanted him to keep slamming into him for the rest of the night. He groaned as he felt Riley climb up on the bed next to him. “Mmmmm,” he moaned. “Harder,” he whispered.

“Harder?” Alex asked. “You want it harder?” He began thrusting faster into Baylee who gasped.

“Oh fuck, yeah!” he moaned, reaching down to grab his erection. Baylee tipped his chin to chest and looked at Alex ramming into him. He started stroking himself hard and fast. His body was on fire. Flopping his head back on the bed, he saw Riley by his ear stroking himself. “Oooohhh,” he moaned.

“Yeah, newbie,” Alex groaned. “You are fuckin’ amazing. God damn…” He pushed his way harder into Baylee and the teenager stroked himself faster, moaning as he did so.

Whining, Baylee felt Riley come up next to his shoulder and glimpsed him pulling on his dick, mouth open, eyes barely moving from Baylee’s body. He grunted as he felt Alex drive himself deep into him.

“That’s right, newbie… come for me.”

The phrase was strange to Baylee. He’d always been about other’s orgasms, not his own. Yet here he was, so incredibly turned on and fucked so immensely, that it only took a few more strokes of his hand and Alex’s dick before he felt himself squirting warm liquid on his chest and stomach. Baylee gasped for breath and groaned as he felt Riley shimmy up beside him and begin to empty his load on his chest as well. Tipping his head back and whining as Alex pulled out of him, he waited a minute before he released his own dick. Tipping his head, he watched as Alex yanked the condom off and rubbed himself quickly. It wasn’t very long before Baylee felt more warmth being splattered on his stomach.

Baylee sighed. He hadn’t been completely covered in semen in a while. He knew he’d soon be getting sticky. He laid there on the bed and watched as both Riley and Alex slid back from him. It took a bit before he felt Alex slide a towel over him.

“What’d you think, newbie?” Alex asked.

Panting, Baylee said, “You’re fucking amazing…”

Alex grinned. “Glad you think so.”

“What’s your number?”

Alex laughed. “You are so fucking bold…”

“So what’s your number?” 

Alex rolled his eyes. “Later, newbie. Before you leave, I’ll drop it in your phone. But you might wanna spread that mouth of yours around some.”

Baylee licked his lips and sat up. “Ya think so?”

Alex gripped Baylee’s chin and leaned in, kissing him hard. “Fuck yeah. Your mouth… God…”

The three young men stood up and took their time to get their clothes situated. Both Riley and Alex took turns kissing Baylee before dragging him out of the room. Alex handed him a fresh drink and headed off towards a redheaded young man. Baylee spent some time sipping on his drink, trying not to be too tipsy because he knew he had to eventually drive home. He wound up sucking a few more guys, climbing on laps and grinding against them, but he knew he was sexed out at that moment. Not to mention, he didn’t want his time with Alex to fade. Before he left that night, he had Alex put his number in his phone. He felt like he was walking on a cloud. The drive home was quick and he waited up for Ian, thinking about all he had done with Alex, trying to reconcile his feelings for both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Ian had tried to get where Baylee was headed before he left, but Baylee wouldn’t tell him. He knew he was leaving way earlier than what he normally would because he was leaving shortly before he did. Sighing, Ian went through his nightly ritual before finally getting dressed in his common shorts and button-down. He left very little to the imagination. But then again, he often had to fight with the trans women for a guy on any night. He loved working down from the cross-dressers because it allowed him to hopefully snag a guy who really wanted him, versus someone who might have been surprised when they got to where they were going.

Heading out that night, he locked up, slid the key in his front pocket, his phone in his back pocket along with a couple of condoms and a small lubricant bottle. Walking to his street corner took a bit and that was the reason he always went out earlier than Baylee. By the time he hit his corner, it was just getting dark. He waved to a few of the guys hanging back by the wall as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and looked around. He caught the eye of a short-haired blonde on the wall. The twink on the wall lifted his chin slowly and said in a soft voice, “Hey, Ian.”

“Hey, Mikey,” Ian replied. Ian watched as Mikey tipped his head toward the corner and started walking that way. Ian followed. He watched as Mikey stopped around the other side of a dumpster. Smiling, Ian walked up to him.

“Thought you might like to get a lil pre-action, tonight,” Mikey whispered, leaning against the wall seductively.

Ian grinned and reached down on the young man before him. “That’s just because you like to show the goods, Mikey.” He squeezed the man through his tight shorts and the young man groaned. Ian felt himself react to Mikey’s groans.

“So do you…” Mikey replied, slipping his hands onto Ian’s ass. 

Ian moaned as Mikey squeezed him. Releasing the hardness in front of him, he pressed his body to Mikey’s. Their erections rubbed against each other. It was so much more fun than playing with himself, though it would ultimately have the same desired effect.

“Damn if we weren’t working and you didn’t have Bay at home for you…” Mikey said softly as Ian placed his hands on either side of Mikey’s shoulders.

Ian leaned into Mikey’s neck and whispered, “I know, but save it for a John.” Stepping back, he took a breath. “Thanks, Mikey.” He smiled as he walked back down the dark corridor, hearing Mikey following him. Gathering his courage, he walked towards the edge of the street and found some light to hang under. He eyed the boy nearest him, but ignored him as a car slowed down. Ian turned on the charm and called to the driver who stopped a few feet in front of him. Ian hurried to the car and leaned in the window. He had a quick conversation before the man nodded and he climbed in the sedan.

Ian was in his element as the man he was with unlocked the hotel room door. It didn’t take long for Ian to start in on the man who was probably old enough to be his dad. But this guy had obviously been with other boys so he was pretty specific in his wants. Ian enjoyed it, taking his time with him. Knowing it was at least two bills for it being most of the night. By the time this John had gotten off and Ian was laying next to him on the hotel bed staring at the ceiling, he was ready to call it a night. 

The man sat up and reached for his wallet on the nightstand. “Thanks, kid,” he said casually, pulling a couple of bills out and handing them behind him to Ian.

Ian smiled as he took the cash before rolling out of bed. This was what he was good at: working a John over for a good portion of the night and getting the goods for it. Sadly, it wasn’t every night. In fact, it had been a few nights since he’d had a John like this. His last one had been a regular that came around once a week for him. Reaching for his clothes, he dressed quietly and nodded at the man before he headed towards the door. He knew he was miles from where he had been picked up and from home. Shaking his head as he headed to the front of the hotel, he sent a text to Baylee, hoping he would be done with whatever it was he had been doing. Not getting a response, he opened the Lyft app and called for a ride, knowing the guys out at this time of the night didn’t care who they picked up.

* * *

Baylee pulled up in front of the house and took a breath. Based on what he had heard from Alex and Riley, this scene scared him a little. But then, knowing what Jason and Steven had said about this guy he was supposed to be with, being a little scared might make the “acting” part of it easier. Knocking on the door, he was surprised to see Steven answer again. “Come in, come in,” Steven said, a little nervous.

Stepping inside and turning into the living room of the house, he saw a built man with short blond hair sitting in a chair. He was without a shirt and hand a young lady massaging his biceps. He scrutinized Baylee for a moment before saying, “His clothes are too tight.”

Baylee swallowed what he wanted to say, as Steven said in a high pitched voice, “We can fix that.”

The woman massaging the burly man, stopped and scuttled away. “While Giselle goes and finds you appropriate clothing, lemme see you…” the man in the chair said. Biting his lip, Baylee slid his shirt over his head. Marty cocked his finger at Baylee, telling him to step closer. “Damn, I don’t know how they find you little twinks… Keep going,” he stated after he had had a good look at Baylee’s torso. 

Baylee took a breath and slowly undid his jeans before sliding them off his body. Kicking them to the side, he stood there looking at the man before him. He knew he was going to be redressed so he didn’t mind, but this guy was getting under his skin. He watched as Marty’s eyes drifted lower on his body.

“You want something, Twink?” Marty asked as he saw Baylee’s erection against him.

Baylee looked over Marty for a minute. Noticing the bulge in his pants, he sucked on his lip debating on saying something. His brain got the best of him as he said, “Just as much as you…” 

It was so quick that Baylee didn’t have a chance to react. Marty stood up, snagged his arm, and bent him over the chair he had been sitting on. Holding one hand on the back of his neck so that he stayed put, Marty ran his other hand down Baylee’s bare back and over his cheeks. Baylee gasped as he felt Marty’s fingers slip between his cheeks and one slid into him. “Fuck,” Marty groaned feeling Baylee react. “You are going to be a damn good fuck, I can tell.” He thrust his finger in a few times before pulling it out and slapping Baylee’s ass. Baylee jumped at the stinging sensation. Marty pulled him off the chair as Giselle reappeared holding clothes for the young man. “Now listen here, little boy,” Marty said. “I know you’ve been fucked a ton, but you need to play it off like you haven’t.” Baylee nodded, biting his tongue to keep from saying anything. “Now, get dressed and Steven will fill you in on the scene.”

Baylee bowed his head and took the clothes from Giselle. He slowly slid into the briefs and instantly felt constricted. He readjusted himself and slid the blue mesh shorts on as well. Steven went through the scene, explaining that they were dubbing this a “legal teen.” Baylee was going to be a high school student and Marty was his tutor. Baylee slid the tee-shirt on and followed Steven into the kitchen where Marty had slid on a button-down shirt and glasses. Baylee sighed, seeing Marty like that. He nearly missed what Steven had said. “We’re going to make it appear like you have a thing for your tutor.” Baylee nodded, knowing that it wasn’t going to be hard to pull that off. Marty being so strong with him had turned him on even more than he could imagine.

He sat down with a textbook, not really caring what it was in front of him. He glanced around before things started and saw two young men a few years older than him with cameras and Steven in a corner, slouching. He knew this was going to be a little bit more involved than his last two shoots. Those had only been single cameras. 

The initial buildup was fairly easy. Marty was leaning over him and he kept sneaking glances at him. He tensed as Marty moved his hands on to his shoulders and started massaging them. One hand slid down the front of his shirt. “Don’t be afraid,” Marty whispered in Baylee’s ear. When Marty’s hand slipped beneath the hem of his shirt, Baylee gasped. “This _is_ what you want, right?” 

Biting his lip, Baylee nodded slightly and leaned back as Marty began nibbling on his ear. It was so different from what he had experienced with Marty just twenty minutes prior. But he knew it was just part of the scene. As Marty’s other hand slid to the hem of Baylee’s shirt and he started moving it up his body, Baylee jumped. “But…” he started to say.

Marty leaned over and moved his hands slowly down to Baylee’s thighs. “I saw you watching me…” Baylee swallowed as Marty placed his lips on Baylee’s neck. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do because this was unlike anything he had done before.

Feeling Marty’s lips on him, he leaned back again as Marty moved again to his ear and whispered in it. Sighing, he tipped his head onto Marty’s shoulder, the older man’s hands again slipping down his chest and under the hem of his shirt. This time, he let Marty pull the fabric over his head. He watched as he tossed it off to the side. Marty’s hand gripped Baylee’s and he pulled him to his feet and spun him around. Once they were facing one another, Marty guided Baylee’s hand to the bulge in his slacks. Baylee’s eyes widened at the feel of it. Riley had been right; Marty was huge.

Dropping to his knees, he glanced up at Marty, who nodded ever so slightly. Taking a breath, he leaned over and with trembling fingers, began to undo Marty’s slacks. The material effortlessly slid down Marty’s toned legs as Baylee dared another glance up at Marty before gingerly wrapping his fingers around the large erection in front of him. His hand didn’t quite fit all the way around and he sighed at that realization. Marty was going to feel amazing. Closing his eyes, he slowly stroked Marty with his hand. He tried to figure out what to do next. Taking his time, he slowly licked Marty’s dick from base to tip before attempting to take him in his mouth. He knew there was no way he was going to take him fully so he used his hand as well. He wasn’t sure how long he went on, alternating between his tongue and his mouth, hearing Marty moan. He knew it was a while, several minutes at least.

Marty finally pulled Baylee off him. Looking up at Marty from the floor, Baylee realized that somewhere while he had been engrossed in Marty’s body, he had shed his shirt and was now standing there naked. Grabbing Baylee’s arm, he lifted him off the floor. “Time for your next lesson,” Marty whispered, turning Baylee to face the table. Marty pressed on Baylee’s shoulders, bending him over. Baylee’s hands gripped the sides of the table as Marty pulled his shorts down. He gasped as the older man started fondling him through the fabric he had on. It was one of those sensations that were incredibly strange to him as he had given up on underwear shortly after he had moved away. He moaned as Marty continued to play with him, leaning over and kissing on his neck and ear. “You want something?” he asked.

“Mmmmmm,” Baylee moaned as he tipped his head back and wiggled his hips; his ass gently bumping against Marty’s erection.

Marty placed both his hands on Baylee’s shoulder blades and slowly ran them down his back, stopping at his hips long enough to slide his fingers under the fabric and pull it down with his hands. He slid his hands up and massaged Baylee’s ass as he said softly, “You want me to teach you a thing or two?” 

“Yes, sir,” Baylee moaned as Marty reached over to the counter and snagged a condom and the lubricant. After applying some to himself, he casually swiped at Baylee’s hole causing him to jump. Baylee screwed up his face at the feel of Marty slowly entering him. He wasn’t exactly painful as it was more pressure and stretching. He whined and moaned as Marty took his time stroking him, his hands at times not touching him, or otherwise one on his hip or both on his shoulders.

After some amount of time gasping and squinting at Marty’s size, Baylee was finally starting to get used to him. That was when Marty, still within Baylee’s hole, pulled him up off the table and stepped back. He slowly backed up, his hands holding Baylee’s hips. As he sat down in the chair, he helped Baylee position himself to straddle his lap. Marty kept his hands on Baylee’s hips as he slowly helped the younger man begin to ride him. “Lesson number two,” he grunted. Baylee moaned and leaned forward just enough to put his hands on Marty’s knees. It was very similar to the way he had ridden Riley. He eventually leaned back as Marty thrust fast and hard into him. He moaned and groaned, thoroughly enjoying himself.

He was so engrossed in what was happening to his body, that he didn’t even realize that Marty had pulled him off of him, spun him around and laid him on the table. Baylee winced again as Marty entered him. While he could handle Marty’s size once they got going, it was starting and stopping that was most painful. He felt Marty slow his thrusting down as he ran a hand down Baylee’s chest. “Lesson number three… Show me how much you like it,” he stated plainly.

Baylee gasped as he felt Marty’s hand slip into his and he moved it so that he was grabbing himself. He’d never really been told to get off before. The closest had been when Alex had told him to come for him. With Marty’s hand on top of his, he began slowly massaging himself. Marty’s hand made his stroking so much stronger. Feeling the added pressure of not only Marty’s hand on his but also his large dick inside him, Baylee relaxed and let his body take over. He didn’t care that he was on top of a table, that there were about half a dozen people watching him, that this guy had seriously gotten on his nerves and he never would’ve let him have a piece of him if he’d had the chance. It wasn’t long before he felt himself let go, spraying his chest with his milky seed. Marty groaned at the sight. He thrust a few more times into Baylee before he pulled back, causing Baylee to moan. His hand still resting around his hard shaft, Baylee lifted his head and watched Marty shed the condom quickly and begin to stroke himself. He sighed as he felt Marty’s seed land on him, splattering his hips and sack. Baylee slowly dropped the leg that had been up on Marty’s shoulder as the older man ran his hands down Baylee’s arms. “Such a good student…” he moaned.

Baylee smiled and felt Marty reach for his hands and pull him into a sitting position on the table. He never heard the director, nor saw the cameramen backing off. Instead, he watched Marty step away, snag a washcloth on the counter, run it under water and toss it at Baylee. Seeing the instant shift in Marty’s attitude, he knew the scene was over. As he slowly wiped up the mess on his body, Marty slid a hand on his cheek. “You’re a good lay, Twink,” he said. Baylee blinked slowly. “I’d definitely take you again someday.” Baylee swallowed as Marty stepped away from him. His eyes were on the older porn star as he slid the cloth lower on his body before jumping off the table. Walking back to where his original clothes were, he slowly got dressed, ignoring the soreness he felt as he moved. 

Before he left, Steven handed him an envelope and Baylee nodded. “Good job, kid,” Steven said. “Not many can handle Marty.” Baylee just nodded again slowly and headed to his truck. He winced as he climbed inside and actually moaned at the intensity of the pain. He wiggled in the truck seat trying to get comfortable. As he drove home, he thought about the scene. It wasn’t exactly like a first time, at least not like his first time. He didn’t imagine many young gay men would have first times like that. Nor did he think that many had an introduction like he had.

_After a week of couch surfing and being turned away by all his friends, Baylee was beginning to worry about money. His parents had stopped all his credit cards and his cash was dwindling. They had also locked him out of his savings account. They hadn’t touched his checking account, but the money there was slowly disappearing as well. Driving around town, he headed for a street near downtown that he had heard about the prostitutes working. He drove straight past all the females and slowed as he saw the young boys about his age. It was a little shocking to see them on the street like that, dressed in tight clothes, some literally catcalling at him as he drove past. He slowed ever so slightly as he saw a familiar face. Rolling down the passenger window, he called out to a young man with light brown hair, “Corey?”_

_The boy turned away from the other boy he had been talking to and looked at who called his name. Walking slowly over to the truck, the boy leaned over seductively until he caught a glimpse of Baylee. “Baylee? What are you doin’ down here?”_

_“I could ask you the same thing,” Baylee replied._

_Corey had smiled at him. “You do what ya gotta do,” he said. “But seriously, what are you doing here?”_

_“It’s a long story,” Baylee said, shaking his head slowly._

_“Come on, let’s go talk,” Corey had said as he had climbed up in Baylee’s truck. Corey had instructed Bay on how to get to his little studio apartment. They had talked all the way there, Baylee admitting what had happened and Corey confirming that that was the same reason he had “disappeared” from youth group the previous year._

_As they talked, Corey eventually asked if Baylee had actually had a boyfriend yet. He had scooted incredibly close to Baylee and his hand had rested on Baylee’s thigh. Baylee had hardly gotten words out when Corey’s mouth had found his. One thing had led to another and they had somehow wound up naked. Baylee was on his knees in front of Corey, his hand gripping his erection. Corey slowly guided Baylee’s mouth down onto him and watched as the younger teenager explored him._

_The pair had played and explored each other for the better part of the night. Baylee couldn’t believe how amazing things felt, their bodies pressed together, the mouths on one another, Corey’s hands caressing him, sliding into him._

_As Corey had pressed him back onto his bed, kissing on his neck, he had said, “If you wanna make some quick cash, blow jobs will get you there. But the more comfortable you are with things, the more money you can make…” Baylee groaned as Corey slid his fingers into him. Panting and whining as he dealt with the pain and pleasure co-mingling in his body. By the time Corey had slid a condom on, told him about the various condoms and lubricants and eventually slid his erection into his virgin hole, Baylee had thought he was going to explode. He whined, moaned, panted, and gasped as Corey slowly filled him and began rocking into him. Every so often, he would tip his head back to catch his breath before tipping his chin to his chest and watching as Corey thrust, his elbows looped underneath Baylee’s knees._

_Baylee’s orgasm had surprised him. He hadn’t touched himself and he hadn’t really gone on that long with Corey slamming into him before he felt himself unload onto his stomach. “The longer you can hold out, the better for the clients,” Corey had said softly, as Baylee moaned. “Remember, they’re paying you to get them off, not the other way around.”_

That first night, the soreness had lasted a while. Baylee couldn’t believe something so good could make him feel such pain. Corey assured him it would ease over time. Over the next few weeks, Corey had shown him numerous “tips and tricks” as he had called them. He had introduced him to various sex acts, dildos, and anal toys. He had instructed him on what the Johns typically liked (clean, pretty boys) and what the average price for things was. He had told him about various cleaning routines and methods to keep himself healthy despite the work. He had warned him of the hazards and told him to find a buddy or a couple, so they could look out for each other.

Baylee had only been on the street an actual week working when Corey realized that something was wrong. No one wanted Bay and the few who did seemed shady. It was then that Corey had realized that Baylee was probably too well known and suggested he move elsewhere. Baylee had taken the words Corey had told him about it not being about him to heart. He had worked hard to extend his time being pleasured. That was what kept surprising him about these porn scenes: he was actually enjoying them _and_ able to get off in them.

Arriving back at the apartment, he found Ian in the kitchen. He walked slowly, gingerly, into the space hoping Ian wouldn’t notice, but he did.

“You okay?” Ian asked as Baylee pulled the envelope out of his pocket. Baylee nodded. Glancing at the cash in the envelope, he said, “Bay, what are you doing to earn that kinda cash?” Baylee just shook his head and walked out of the kitchen. Ian followed him. “No, seriously, Bay. Do you have a sugar daddy?”

“No,” Baylee nearly laughed.

“You’ve not got a pimp, do you?” Ian asked, following Baylee towards his room.

Baylee shook his head as he opened the door and shed his shirt. “God, no. I wouldn’t be bringing home nearly as much.”

“Then what are you doing?” Ian asked, watching Baylee gingerly climb out of his pants. “I mean, you miss prime nights, go out during the day and then come home with a wad.”

Baylee sighed as he slid onto his bed on his stomach. “It’s nothing, Ian, really. Just a few porn scenes, that’s all.”

“Porn?” Ian asked, his voice rising. “You’re doing porn?”

Baylee shrugged and watched Ian turn on his heel and slam his door closed. He listened as he heard a few minutes later the front door open and then slam closed. It wasn’t how he intended to tell his roommate, but it was out now. Sighing, he headed for the bathroom intent on a soak for his soreness, hoping it would help.


	6. Chapter 6

Baylee let Ian have his time away. He stayed home that night still sore from Marty’s large dick and the intense pounding he had taken. When Ian didn't text around his usual time, he began to get worried. It was nearing dawn and Baylee was a bundle of nerves. He paced the floor of the living room, checking his phone constantly, hoping for a ping of a new text message. He was just getting ready to go out looking for Ian when he stumbled through the front door.

“I was just about to go looking for you,” Baylee said as Ian closed the door behind him.

“Yeah right,” Ian growled, leaning against the door as he closed it.

“Seriously,” Baylee replied, scrutinizing his roommate. Ian looked off to him. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he just seemed different to Baylee. Looking at his roommate, he saw his eyes unfocused and looking at the ceiling. “Are you high?” he asked.

Ian slowly rolled his head back and began to slide down the wall. “What do you care?” he slurred, sitting on the floor.

“I care plenty,” Baylee replied, walking over and plopping himself in front of Ian. “I’ve been worried about you.”

“No, you haven’t. You’ve been planning to leave. Why else would you be doing porn?”

Closing his eyes and heaving a sigh, Baylee took his time in answering. “Maybe in the beginning,” he said softly. “But I’ve got one more scene to do and that’s it. I probably won’t do anymore.” Baylee shrugged.

Ian stared off into the distance over Baylee’s shoulder for a long while before responding, “Yeah, right.”

“I’m not used to getting off with someone other than you.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he wished he hadn’t said them. He sat there and watched as Ian pulled himself to his feet and stumbled off to his room. He knew better than to follow him, especially when he heard the door slam. Sighing, he headed off to his own room to try and get some sleep.

Baylee was sleeping soundly when he felt the mattress shift beside him. He was barely awake when he felt an arm slide around his waist. “I’m sorry for being a dick,” Ian whispered in his ear.

Grumbling sleepily, Baylee rolled over in Ian’s arms. “Isno problem…” he mumbled.

“Yes, it is,” he whispered. “It’s really no big deal.”

Baylee yawned. “It obviously is.” He dropped his arm around Ian’s naked body. “I probably should’ve told you when it happened.”

“What did happen?” Ian asked.

Sighing, Baylee told Ian how it had happened. “I was thinking about moving,” he whispered. “But I can’t leave you.” He leaned over and slid a hand behind Ian’s neck. He tipped his head forward until their foreheads touched. “And besides I’ve only got one more scene. And then I’m through, I promise.”

Ian tipped his head and brushed his lips against Baylee’s. “Are you really getting off in them?”

“More like jerking off in them,” Baylee responded. “It’s nothing like with you.” Licking his lips, Baylee knew he needed to ask the question. “How long have you been popping pills?”

Ian tried to roll over, but Baylee held him there. He closed his eyes before admitting, “Since that time with Freddy.”

“Really?” Ian nodded slowly. Baylee brushed his hair off his forehead. “How have I not noticed before today?”

Ian kissed him again before continuing. “You’ve had other things on your mind. Plus I’m usually through the worst of it when I get home. But not last night. Took double because I was pissed and scared that you were leaving.”

“Well, I’m not leaving,” Baylee said firmly. Ian smiled at him. “Can I make it up to you?”

Ian raised an eyebrow. “Only if you skip the condom. I wanna feel you.” Baylee balked at him. “Come on, Bay. I know it’s beyond our window, but you’ve been safe, right?” Baylee nodded as he watched Ian roll over and reach into the nightstand drawer for the lubricant. “I’ve been safe. There’s no reason why we can’t share this now.” He passed the bottle to Baylee who sighed.

He squirted some on his hand and massaged it onto his morning erection, knowing this was going to feel amazing. He used the remaining amount to slide over Ian’s hole before slipping his arm underneath his knee. Carefully he pushed his way into his roommate, relishing the sound of him sighing, but also the feel of him. He took his time thrusting into him from behind, leaning over at times to capture his mouth in his own. Ian leaned back into Baylee’s chest as they both groaned, relishing the feel of each other. Baylee took his time with long, slow thrusts causing Ian to moan and whine. “Fuck, Ian,” Baylee moaned, the sweat starting to roll down his back.

“God, Bay, you just feel so damn good,” Ian replied, panting.

Baylee could feel himself drawing closer to his climax. “Do you want me to?” he asked.

Ian moaned, “Please…”

Baylee continued to pleasure his roommate, feeling himself move closer to the inevitable. He knew he probably shouldn’t fill him, as they were in between tests and as careful as they had been, he knew condoms broke on occasion. But at the same time, he felt so good.

“Oh, Baylee, please,” Ian pleaded as Baylee slowed down his thrusts. The position wasn’t allowing him to be as deep as he wanted to, but Ian still felt amazing against him. “Baylee,” Ian whined.

Panting, Baylee knew he just needed to let go. Things were probably fine. And if one of them had something, they both had it now anyway. Letting his mind finally free itself of the thought of what might happen, he let himself go. 

Ian groaned as he felt Baylee’s fingertips grip his hip. “God, Bay, yes!” he called, tipping his head back onto Baylee’s shoulder.

Baylee stayed within Ian for a moment before pulling back. He lay there for a bit, watching his own semen slowly dribble out of Ian’s hole. There was something about it that was mesmerizing to him. In all that he did, this was the one thing he and Ian shared. He waited a minute longer before moving from behind Ian and sitting up. He let his skinny roommate fall back onto the mattress before crawling on top of him. Leaning down and kissing him he said, “Is it gonna take me forever to get you off?”

Ian shrugged. “It shouldn’t. I only popped a couple of opioids. No blue ones.”

Baylee smugly smiled at Ian as he slid lower on his body before finally taking his erection in his mouth. True to his word, it really didn’t take Baylee long to get Ian off. He was already so turned on from the sex, that the mouth action just pushed him over the edge. As Baylee climbed back up next to Ian, he whispered in his ear, “I promise. One more scene and then I’m done.”

Ian nodded and nuzzled into Baylee’s neck. “And I promise, no more pills.” The pair lay in Baylee’s bed for a long while before finally deciding food was necessary. But Ian begged off before heading to the kitchen and hid in the bathroom to clean up. Baylee grinned as he tossed on a tee shirt and dug around for food. At least he had patched things up and he was still going to be able to have one more scene.

* * *

It was about a week before he got a call about his next scene and though Ian begged him to go out because it was a morning call time, Baylee convinced him that he needed prep time, which thankfully Ian understood. That morning before Ian dragged himself to bed, he was standing with Baylee in front of the mirror. “You sure I look okay?” he asked.

Ian smiled staring at his naked roommate. “Of course you look okay. You look like a prepubescent teenager. You are every pervert’s wet dream. God to have your coloring! I wouldn’t have to wax as much!” He caught Baylee’s eye in the mirror. “You like this guy, don’t you?” Baylee blushed. “Has he fucked you before?”

Running a hand through his hair and ducking his head before grabbing shorts to slip on, Baylee mumbled, “Yeah, at the party.”

“So then what are you worried about?”

Baylee shook his head and snagged a tee shirt. “The half a dozen people watching.”

Ian rolled his eyes. “Close your eyes and let him slam you. It’s no big.”

Smiling, Baylee slid his shirt over his head. “Easy for you to say.” He sighed and looked at Ian. “This is it. Last one. I promise.”

Ian nodded. “Yeah,” he said, yawning. “Now if you are done worrying about looking like the little gay boy you are, I’m going to bed.”

“I’m not going out tonight,” Baylee said as Ian moved to his bed.

“You never do after a scene. I noticed that. And if you like this guy, get his number.”

“I already have it.”

Ian groaned as he crawled beneath his sheets. “And you haven’t called him yet? Boy, you have it bad! Now get out so I can get some sleep.”

Baylee slipped out of Ian’s room and closed the door over. He still had about an hour before he had to leave but his nerves got the best of him. He hopped in his truck and drove around for a while before finally finding his way to this house in an upscale neighborhood. Knocking on the door, he was met by a director he didn’t know but introduced himself as Daniel. He was then led into a room where Alex was relaxing on a couch with his shirt off. Baylee froze.

“Hey Newbie,” Alex said, leaning forward. “I give you my number and you don’t call.”

“I, uh,” Baylee started, “I’ve been busy.”

Alex nodded. “That’s right. You’re the street hustler.” He patted the couch cushion beside him. “So tell me, would I even be able to afford you?”

Shuffling over to the couch, he sat down and said, “I’d give you a discount.”

Alex slid his hand onto Baylee’s knee. “Oh really,” he said, squeezing gently.

“So what were you thinking?” Daniel asked from the doorway watching the two boys interact with one another.

Alex reached up with his other hand and stroked Baylee’s cheek. “This place has a pool, right?”

“Yeah,” Daniel said, crossing his arms and leaning on the doorframe.

“What about a little sexy pool boy action?” he said, his thumb running over Baylee’s lips. “I could take this newbie outside…” Baylee’s eyes widened. “Let him experience a little thrill.”

Daniel shrugged. “Your show, Alex. You asked for this one. Lemme know when you two are ready. I can already see this in my head.”

“Give us a minute,” Alex said and waited until Daniel walked away before pulling Baylee’s lips to his.

“You asked for me?” Baylee asked breathlessly as they broke away.

Alex smiled. “Yeah. They said I needed to do more twink and less older guys. So I asked if I could do one with you. That and they wanted me to top on camera. They know I only top with other twinks, so I told them yes, as long as it was you.” He leaned over and kissed him again. “Think I could get you off standing up?” 

“Maybe,” Baylee replied.

Alex grinned. “Good, let’s go try.” Alex stood up and grabbed Baylee’s hand, pulling him along with him. They stopped outside on the patio near Daniel who was talking to a couple of camera guys. “So this is what I was thinking,” Alex said and Baylee only half paid attention as they went over the scene. He was pulled away, stripped, and slid into a pair of swim trunks. He watched as Alex was also placed in a pair of shorts and sandals and lathered up with lotion to accentuate his build. Baylee was practically drooling as they set the scene, with Baylee watching initially from inside the house through the sliding glass door. He then stepped outside and asked if Alex was done. That was the start of their scene together.

“I am unless there’s something else,” Alex said, pulling the skimmer from the pool.

Baylee walked slowly over towards him. “Maybe there is,” he said.

Alex raised an eyebrow. “I know you watch me every week.”

Baylee was now directly in front of him. “Well, someone’s gotta watch you,” he stated, his fingers trailing up Alex’s arm, his eyes looking at the three stars on his shoulder.

“And do you like what you see?”

Baylee looked up at him. “Yeah,” he breathed.

Alex reached up and cupped Baylee’s cheek. “That’s good. At least you’re my type.” Baylee continued to look into his dark eyes. “You should see how many housewives try to get my attention,” he said with a grin. His hand slid to Baylee’s hip before his lips found the shorter man’s. They stood there kissing, their hands roaming the other’s body, eventually working towards their growing erections. Alex slid his hand into Baylee’s shorts and began massaging him. It didn’t take long before he slid Baylee’s shorts down his legs and dropped to his knees, engulfing him in his mouth. Baylee moaned and watched Alex play with him for a while before the older man got up and slid his hands onto Baylee’s cheeks. Baylee groaned as their lips met, his hands roaming Alex’s back and eventually slipping into his shorts.

Keeping his lips planted to Baylee’s, Alex walked them towards a deck chair. Before he sat down, Alex slid his own shorts off and kicked them to the side. Dropping to his knees as Alex sat down, Baylee slowly stroked Alex with his hand. The concrete was rough on his shins, but as he slid his mouth over him, he forgot about the people watching him and zooming in close as well as how uncomfortable he was. He listened to Alex moan and play with his hair as he sucked and licked on him. Baylee had gone on for a bit before Alex slowly pulled him off of him.

“Go grab that,” Alex said, pointing to the table a few feet away. Baylee looked and saw the condom and lube. Getting up, he walked the few steps before returning and dropping to his knees again. He tore open the condom and set to work sliding it on Alex’s erection. He added lubricant as Alex said, "Why don’t you get up here?"

Baylee scrambled to crawl onto Alex’s lap and slowly lowered himself onto the older man’s sheathed dick. He was lucky his feet hit the ground because it made it easier to ride him long and slow. Baylee started with his hands on Alex’s shoulders. Sometimes they moved to the back of the chair. Their mouths would find each other between groans. Alex’s hands were either on Baylee’s hips or his thighs and at one point underneath, holding him while he thrust upward into the blonde boy.

Baylee was thoroughly enjoying himself, not caring about the multiple cameras, the sometimes extreme closeness, and other various eyes on him. It didn’t even bother him that they were outside. As Alex held him and told him that he wanted to take him standing, Baylee groaned. He knew it meant climbing off of him. “Hey, let’s try something,” Alex said off of Baylee’s look. “Turn around,” he said. Slowly, with Alex’s help, Baylee managed to turn around without climbing off of him. He leaned back into Alex’s chest as he slowly continued to ride him. Alex slid one hand onto Baylee’s thigh, the other around his waist, and gripped his bouncing erection. Baylee leaned his head back onto Alex’s shoulder and caught his lips with his own. 

Groaning and whining, Baylee felt the sweat dripping down him. It was exhilarating to be outside, even though he knew they were in a very enclosed backyard. His mind raced. Did the neighbors know what went on? Were they secretly watching through the fence? After some time, he felt Alex run his hands up his back. He leaned over and grabbed Baylee’s ear with his mouth and sucked on his earlobe. Baylee sighed. “I want you against that door you like to watch through,” he said.

Baylee gasped at the statement and felt Alex’s hands slide to his hips. He carefully helped Baylee off of him and they stood up. Alex’s lips went to Baylee’s neck as he wrapped his arms around him and walked him over to the door. Baylee placed a hand against the warm glass and leaned back as Alex repositioned himself to enter him standing up. He moaned as Alex slid himself inside him again. Alex took his time slowly thrusting into him while the younger man placed his other hand on the glass and held himself there, occasionally pushing his hips back towards Alex.

The few words they were saying were mixed with moans, grunts, and whines. Baylee was so thoroughly turned on by Alex’s long thrusts his hand dropped to his own erection and he began stroking it slowly. It wasn’t long before he felt himself building to that edge he so wanted to be on. Alex was thrusting harder and Baylee could tell he was likely right there as well.

Baylee was just getting to a point that he knew was close when Alex stopped and pulled away from him. Baylee groaned as Alex turned him around, yanked the condom from his erection, and looked into Baylee’s eyes. His hand dropped to Baylee’s erection and he slowly started massaging him. Getting the hint, Baylee followed suit and grabbed hold of Alex’s shaft. Amid open-mouthed kisses and glances down at each other, their strokes became stronger and faster. Baylee was first to spill his seed followed by Alex, with both of them moaning as they did so. Alex slid his hand up behind Baylee’s head and held him as he kissed him, leaning him against the door. Neither of them heard the call for the scene to end as they stood there, Baylee leaning against the glass, their lips entangled. About a minute later, Daniel laughed and both boys broke away to look at him.

“I can see why you requested this one,” the director said. “Keys are in the kitchen. Lock up when you’re done.”

Alex smiled his thanks and went back to kissing Baylee as the crew left. Once they were alone, he said quietly, “How long do I have to wait to take you again?”

Baylee took the moment to catch his breath. “That’s not up to me,” he said.

Alex leaned over and kissed him sweetly before grabbing his hand. “Good, let’s go have some fun.” Alex led Baylee into the bedroom and pushed him gently onto the bed. “It’s a good thing these guys always keep a ton of supplies at their houses.” He walked around to a nightstand and opened a drawer. He pulled out a string of condoms and a bottle of lube. “What’a you say, Newbie? Wanna make the most of it?”

The pair spent the better part of the afternoon enjoying each other and having the house to themselves. Baylee was fucked in every room and he really didn’t care. Their time together was wild, crazy, and fun. As Baylee was finally finding his clothes several hours later, he was extremely relaxed. Alex came up behind him, fully clothed, and kissed his neck. “So are you gonna call me now?” the taller man asked.

“In a couple days,” he said, leaning back on Alex’s chest.

“Good. I’ll be waiting.” The pair walked out hand in hand. They shared one more make out session against Baylee’s truck before Alex pulled away. He patted Baylee’s cheek and said, “God, Newbie, you are just…”

Baylee smirked at him as Alex searched for the right word. Seeing he was stuck, Baylee said, “Fine as fuck?”

Alex laughed and kissed him again. “That works.” He stepped away. “Seriously. Call me.”

Baylee nodded and watched as the taller man climbed into his little sports car and drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

Baylee wasn’t sure when he started trading sex for alcohol, but he knew it was sometime after he had called Alex a few days later. He had been working the street and Alex had promised to pick him up that night. It hadn’t happened. He was surprised he had found a guy willing to buy him a bottle of Jack for a blow job. But he knew the trade game was pretty heavy on the street most nights. Sexual favors were traded for a whole lot more than alcohol for underage kids.

When he had finally gotten ahold of Alex, he had been told that things had come up and he would be by later that week. Later that week had turned into two before Alex had finally come by and snagged him. He had apologized profusely saying that they were working him a lot more and wondering why Baylee wasn’t answering his calls.

“They want to resign you,” Alex said as they pulled up in front of one of the dives Baylee knew well.

Baylee shrugged as he got out of the little car and followed Alex to the room he had reserved.

Closing the door and looking at the blonde boy, Alex continued. “Seriously. Carl is beside himself with the traffic you are generating. Your freebies are pushing more and more to the paid site.”

Baylee sighed as he slid his shirt off his shoulders. “I don’t know,” he said softly, watching Alex slip his shirt over his head.

“You charging me for tonight?” the taller man asked, watching Baylee slide the condoms out of his back pocket. Baylee shrugged. “Do I at least get my discount?” Alex said, pulling Baylee’s body to him.

Baylee smiled. “Of course,” he said as Alex dropped his mouth to his. He would normally never let his clients kiss him, but Alex was different.

“Hope you don’t mind if we do this kinda vanilla and boring,” the taller man said, slipping his hands to Baylee’s jeans and undoing them. Baylee shook his head slowly, his fingers tracing the tattoo on Alex’s arm. He let Alex push him back on the bed. The foreplay wasn’t as drawn out as usual, but the sex was just as amazing. If Baylee had to pick, he almost preferred guys about Alex’s size: slightly larger than average. To say it was vanilla and boring wasn’t truthful though. Sure, it wasn’t like their exploits previously, but it was by no means boring. Alex took his time stroking Baylee as he lay back and stared up at the porn star. Baylee took himself to the place in his mind he usually did when he was working to keep himself from getting off too quickly. He let Alex do what he wanted, listening to him whine and moan. As Baylee felt Alex let go inside of him and slowly relax against him, he sighed.

Pulling away from the teenager, Alex scooped him up and slid him further up on the bed before crawling beside him. “I hope you know I’m really not trying to avoid you,” he said. Baylee nodded. “It’s just…”

“We can’t have anything resembling a normal relationship?” Baylee asked.

“Yeah,” Alex replied, pushing Baylee’s hair out of his face. “I mean…”

Baylee nodded. “I was gonna say the same thing. I can’t be exclusive with you.”

“Of course not. Not doing what we do.” He ran a hand down Baylee’s chest. “I mean, you are… how did you put it? Fine as fuck.” Baylee smiled up at him. “But I know you and I probably couldn’t have anything resembling a normal relationship. Not working in the sex business like we do.”

“Sex is work, not pleasure,” Baylee stated.

Alex nodded. “It is, but I feel with you, it could be something more.”

Baylee closed his eyes and thought about Ian. He was the closest thing he had to a boyfriend. He loved his times with Ian and being so intimate with him. But Alex was offering something he wasn’t sure about. “I don’t know, Alex. I do enjoy our time together, but you’re right, our relationship wouldn’t be normal.” Alex stroked Baylee’s cheek as he spoke. “But, maybe… Maybe we could have an every so often thing?”

“Like an on-again, off-again thing?”

Baylee shook his head. “More like when we need each other and have time.”

“Like tonight?” Baylee nodded. “I could maybe do that. I mean, it’s not like we aren’t with other guys all the time.”

“True,” Baylee stated. They lay there a while before Alex finally stirred and they got up. As they were putting clothes on and Alex was digging for his wallet, Baylee held up his hand. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. “We’ll just keep this between us. No money. Just let’s not make it so long between times.”

Alex leaned over and kissed him. “What? You couldn’t handle waiting a month for my dick?”

“God no,” Baylee replied.

“Come on,” he said as they both straightened their clothes. “Lemme drop you off, okay?”

Baylee nodded and agreed, having Alex drop him about two blocks from his apartment. He was glad they had something of an agreement now. He really liked Alex, but he wanted to keep it clean with him. He didn’t want to give up what he had with Ian. Ian had his heart, no matter what his body said.

* * *

Baylee was starting to feel the effects of the two drinks he had had before he left the apartment. He leaned against the wall, half-hidden in shadow. Through half-opened lids, he saw the expensive car slow down. The few boys who were there with him began jockeying for position and catcalling. They all knew a car like this meant major cash. Baylee sighed.

“Hey, Blondie!” The driver called through the open window.

Baylee glanced beside him before looking at the car. He tipped his head and pointed at himself. “Me?” He asked. He was the only blonde boy around.

“Yeah!” The man called. “Get your pretty ass over here!”

Baylee didn’t waste a second in scurrying over to the car. Being picked out by someone driving a vehicle like this was pretty rare. And with his luck lately, Baylee hoped this was a good sign. Approaching the window, he gasped when he saw Marty sitting behind the steering wheel. “Wha…” he managed to get out.

“Get in,” the porn star said, unlocking the locks.

Baylee shot a glance over his shoulder before hesitantly climbing into the passenger seat. Closing the door, he heard the locks click back. He felt his heart drop into his stomach as they rolled away from the curb. He watched out the window as they drove and he breathed a sigh of relief when they arrived at one of the nicer motels nearby. He figured it wouldn’t be a complete dive, but he was glad it wasn’t high end either. He followed the bigger man to the room, not really caring at that point. Once inside the room, with the doors locked and the curtains were drawn, Baylee realized what kind of job this was going to be.

Marty pinned him against the wall and carefully slid one of his large hands around Baylee’s neck. He didn’t apply a lot of pressure, but enough. “You little fucking street walking twink,” Marty grumbled. “Don’t answer your fucking calls.” The hand that wasn’t around Baylee’s neck slid down his exposed chest. “I fucked those two twink friends of yours in an awesome hardcore threesome and neither gave up your number. I had all the directors calling you and even had Carl try…” His hand slid down onto Baylee’s pants.

“What’s it to you?” Baylee drawled.

Marty applied a little more pressure to Baylee's neck and reached down on his pants, squeezing him roughly. “Plenty,” Marty growled. “I have wanted your ass for a while now. But you’ve been hiding.”

Baylee sighed and tipped his head back at Marty’s touch. He wanted Marty inside him, but he damn well wasn’t going to let on to that fact. “Not hiding,” Baylee gasped. “You obviously found me.”

Marty's hand moved from Baylee’s neck to his hair. With a little pressure, Marty managed to force the young man to his knees. “I’m sure those other twinks you know taught you what happens to smart mouth little whores like yourself.” Baylee just glared up at Marty, who slid his erection out of his jeans. 

“This ain’t your gig,” Baylee gasped.

“The hell it ain’t,” grumbled Marty, as he squeezed Baylee’s cheeks forcing his mouth open. “You want your cash, you’ll do as I please.”

Baylee couldn’t keep from nearly coughing as Marty pushed his dick into the young man’s mouth. It took a moment to keep from gagging as the older man roughly thrust himself into Baylee’s mouth. Sitting there on the floor, Baylee was calculating. He knew his condoms weren’t going to be an issue, but he sure as hell didn’t have enough lubricant for as large as Marty was. And, he was already going to up his usual charges for how rough the man was being. 

Baylee wasn’t sure how long he had been getting his mouth fucked, but his jaw was starting to hurt when Marty finally stopped. As he pulled away, he let go of Baylee’s hair so he could finish undressing himself. There was a fleeting moment where he thought about running, but the thought of what he might charge the large man, knowing he was good for it kept him rooted to the spot.

Baylee felt himself pulled to his feet and his shirt yanked from his body. He tended to let these guys get rough and just not react to it. It had saved him from some serious injuries lately. “You little fucking street rat,” Marty growled, as he took Baylee’s pants off. He grabbed the teenager's ass and squeezed. “Fuck! That ass of yours…” he groaned. After massaging and smacking Baylee’s cheeks, he grumbled, “Where's your whore kit?”

“Back pocket,” he gasped. He watched as Marty reached into Baylee’s jeans and pulled out the two condoms and the lube bottle.

“Well, that ain’t enough,” he growled, “but we’ll make do.” He pushed Baylee over toward the bed. “Get up there. All fours.”

Baylee did as he was told. His little innocent hip wiggle earned him a hard smack to his ass. He felt Marty’s large hands continue to play with his ass but this time it was more spreading his cheeks and his hole. He jumped when he felt the wetness hit him. Marty was using his spit to prep him, obviously feeling the small amount of lubricant was better suited for his large dick. He heard the condom wrapper tear open and after a few moments, felt the head of Marty’s lubricated shaft against him. Marty took his time to push his way into Baylee, the younger man wincing and groaning the whole time.

Waiting a minute before beginning his long, slow thrusts into the teenager’s body, Marty groaned. “Fuck!” Baylee panted and moaned as Marty filled him. It was incredible, yet at the same time, just enough on his pain scale to break through his foggy brain. It was a little bit before Marty gripped his hips and began to really force himself into Baylee. “Damn,” he moaned. “Hard to believe this whore hole of yours feels so damn good…”

Baylee winced again at the pain but groaned too. He grabbed the sheet below him in his fists. “Is that all you got?” he gasped. “Because I’ve had better…”

Marty grumbled something unintelligible as he slid his hands onto Baylee’s shoulders and started slamming him. Baylee groaned. He’d never admit it to anyone, but he did enjoy his rougher clients. He moaned as he felt Marty smack him. He heard Marty groan as he slowed his thrusts down for a moment. It was then that he thought he heard the older man grumble about coming in him. A thin layer of sweat broke out on his forehead and down his back. He was a little surprised at the comment, especially knowing that the first time he and Marty had been together, it had taken him so much longer to get off. He heard him grunt and grip his shoulder, pressings his fingers into his flesh. It was a few more strong strokes before Marty pulled back and Baylee gasped.

“Fuck, you little twink,” Marty grumbled. Baylee tipped his chin to his chest and glanced at the larger man through his spread thighs. Marty smacked his ass and then pushed him while his head was still down. This simple act caused Baylee to roll forward. Tipping his head back from where he lay, he watched Marty upside down as he carefully pulled the condom off of him. Tossing it aside, he reached for the last condom and quickly tore into it and slid it on. “Damn you,” he growled. “So fucking hot…” Baylee sighed as Marty climbed up on the bed. “I heard that no one has driven your ass yet. There’s a first time for everything.”

Gasping, Baylee watched as Marty stood on the bed and walked over to him. Gripping the teenager’s hips, he pulled his ass into the air so that he was resting on his shoulders and his legs were folded against his body. “But…” he gasped, placing his hands on his back to help steady himself in this position.

Marty climbed over top of Baylee and carefully positioned himself to enter the young man while he was standing up. “Oh, you learn a few things,” Marty said, pushing downward into Baylee’s already sore hole. “Like how to still be rock hard even though you’ve blown your load.” Baylee groaned, feeling Marty’s large cock press into him. He’d never been taken in this position and feeling how deep Marty penetrated him, he moaned, loving the sensation. Marty placed a hand on the headboard and began thrusting downward into Baylee. The teenager's moans and groans were surprisingly higher pitched as Marty thrust into him.

Marty didn’t keep him in that position long before he carefully extracted himself to Baylee’s whines. “Oh, you like this?”

Grunting, Baylee slowly dropped his hips back onto the bed. He winced as his ass gingerly hit the sheets. “What do you think?” was his retort.

Smirking, Marty said, “I think your ass is a little sore from being pounded…”

Knowing the porn star was correct, but not wanting to let on, Baylee shook his head. “Nah,” he replied.

“Liar,” growled Marty as he grabbed Baylee’s ankle and spun him around. He pulled him to the edge of the bed and pulled his ankles up. Pulling the young man closer so his ass was nearly off the bed, he pushed his way back into him. 

Baylee moaned as Marty began thrusting hard and fast into him. Sweat rolled down his neck as he tipped his head back onto the bed and whimpered, reaching for his thigh, he whined, “Fuck.”

“Come on, you little twink,” Marty stated. “I know you like this.”

“Uh,” Baylee grunted. He knew they had been going on for a while; the burning and pain he felt told him that. He hoped Marty would be done soon. He was kind of surprised that they were still going on after Marty had already gotten off. Usually, his Johns were nothing like this. They’d get off and he’d be done with them. As Marty continued to pound him, Baylee saw the sweat glistening on the older man’s forehead. He hoped their prolonged time together was finally getting to him. Lying there watching this obviously built and well-paid porn star fuck him was giving him ideas.

“What?” grunted Marty, out of breath. “You gonna come for me?”

Baylee groaned as his hand casually went to his own erection. “Told you,” he gasped, “my gig.”

“Fuck you, you little whore,” Marty sneered as he rammed himself harder into Baylee’s ass. “You. Little. Fuckin’. Street. Walking. Whore,” grunted Marty with each thrust into the young man. He tipped his head back and moaned as he filled the boy beneath him.

Baylee panted and whined as Marty finally pulled away from him. He surprised himself that he didn’t reach his own climax. It was usually the big guys, like Marty, who managed to get him there. But then again, their history hadn’t been the best. He watched as Marty discarded the used condom and crawled onto the bed. He slid his muscular arm around Baylee’s torso, hoping to keep him there. Baylee lay there for a long while, staring at the ceiling; his left hand around his erection and his right arm pinned to his side by Marty. His ass stung like crazy. He really wanted to get back to the apartment and take a bath. Finally, he felt the arm across him loosen slightly. He heard Marty’s even slow breathing. He knew the older man had fallen asleep. Slipping away as gently as he could so as not to wake the giant beside him, Baylee scrambled for his clothes. As he was slipping his shoes on, he reached for Marty’s jeans. He did a quick calculation in his head as he snagged the wallet out of the rear pocket. Opening up the billfold, he glanced at the credit cards. Sighing, he knew that was asking for trouble. Sliding his finger where the cash was kept he pulled out the bills. Flipping through them, he found mostly hundreds and a few twenties. Counting it quickly, he saw it was a little over a grand. He glanced over at the sleeping porn star. It would serve him right for the way he had treated him tonight. He’d never rolled on a John before. Then again, he’d never really had the opportunity to either. Sighing, he made up his mind and pocketed the cash. He then searched the pockets of Marty’s jeans real quick for anything else. He was surprised to find a gold wedding band. Deciding against snagging stuff to pawn, he shot one last glance at the naked man on the bed. He adjusted himself subconsciously before quietly slipping out the door.

Arriving home, he pulled the money out of his pocket right as Ian came out of the bathroom. “Hey, I thought you weren’t doing scenes anymore?” he asked, rubbing his head with a towel. He had seen the wad of cash set on the counter.

“I’m not,” Baylee said, flipping through the bills. “One of the guys I did a scene with found me.”

“So you made him pay up?”

Baylee shrugged. “Essentially. He was way too rough. I’m pretty sure I’ve got red marks.” He stretched his neck and rolled it gently. “Not to mention, he’s huge. My ass is so sore.”

Ian grinned. “Well, I’ll be… Saint Baylee rolled a guy.” Baylee rolled his eyes and headed towards the bathroom. Ian followed him. “What made you do it?”

Baylee shrugged as he started the water for a bath. “He got under my skin our first time together. And like I said, he was way too rough.” He stripped as the water ran. “I was glad he’s a little older so he totally crashed after he had me.”

“That’s good,” Ian said, sitting down on the toilet lid.

“Little surprised he’s married…” Baylee stated as he carefully climbed into the warm water.

“Ooohhh! You rolled a married dude! Bay! You wicked little gay boy!”

Baylee smiled as he slid beneath the water, letting the heat soothe him.


	8. Chapter 8

Mason sat on his bed and stared at his phone. He’d read the text message at least a dozen times. “I’m fine cuz, really…” He scrolled up on his phone and saw the screenshot he had taken and sent it to his cousin. “Is this U?”

“What R U doing watching porn?” his cousin had sent back.

“Doesn’t matter. Is that U? B/C it sure looks like U…”

“U Rnt supposed 2B watching that. UR 16.”

“So I lied... I kno U did when U were my age... U told me. But srsly… U?”

There had been a long pause before the answer had come back, “Yeah, it’s me.”

“WHAT R U DOING PORN 4?” 

“U wouldn’t understand, cuz…”

“RU OK?”

And that answer, “I’m fine cuz, really…” It had been a couple of days since they’d had that exchange. As many times as Mason had tried to get Baylee to respond to his text messages, he kept not getting anything. Still staring at his phone, Mason couldn’t help but realize that he and his cousin’s lives were so vastly different. They had come out to their parents around the same time, almost three years prior. Whereas Mason’s parents had been supportive, Baylee’s parents couldn’t take the news. They hardly spoke to Mason’s parents anymore.

He thought back to when he had found the video a few nights prior. It was on one of his free sites. He was still underage and though he could snag his dad’s credit card, he didn’t want to tip them off about him watching porn. He knew his parents would probably change the wi-fi password on him if they found out. He had actually watched the ten-minute video about a dozen times. The first time he thought it was his cousin, which totally freaked him out and he had stopped halfway through. But he had gone back into it because he wanted to be sure. By the third time through it, he was pretty certain the mess of blonde curls was Baylee. It was a total turn off to see his cousin that way. But at the same time, he was concerned. What was his cousin doing in a porno?

Staring at his phone and that message again, he knew Baylee was lying. He couldn’t be okay if he was doing porn. He didn’t look like the cousin he knew. Yeah, the nakedness freaked him out, but he seemed… different. He wasn’t sure how he was going to get Baylee to tell him what was really up. Sighing, Mason stood up and went looking for his father.

Finding his dad outside in the backyard, he stopped his phone in his hand. He knew what he was going to tell his dad was going to get him into serious trouble, but he also knew everyone was trying to find Baylee. Sighing, he walked up to his dad. “Hey Dad,” he said.

Kevin looked up from what he was reading, “Hey, Son, what’s up?”

Biting his lip, Mason sat down in a chair near his father. “Um, is everyone still wondering about Bay?”

“You know that Mason. We all know you talk to him so we know he’s alive, but his parents do want to find him.”

Mason nodded. About six months ago, his aunt and uncle had wanted to find Baylee, who had literally disappeared after they had kicked him out. Mason wasn’t sure they wanted to reconcile or if they just wanted to know he was okay. He was pretty sure reconciliation wasn’t on the agenda because they still gave him the cold shoulder. “Yeah, I’m still trying to get him to tell me where he is, but he’s not giving it up.”

“Well, it’s kinda not surprising,” Kevin said, looking intently at his eldest son.

“Why?” the teenager asked.

Smiling gently, Kevin replied, “You know your aunt and uncle. I’m surprised your uncle still speaks to me after I told him about you.”

Mason nodded. “Yeah, they do ignore me.”

“And unfortunately it’s the reason they don’t come around anymore.”

“It’s stupid.”

Shaking his head slightly, Kevin said, “I agree, Son, but we can’t change their opinion. They have to change it on their own.” Mason nodded. It wasn’t the first time they had discussed his aunt and uncle and their treatment of Mason since he came out. “Was there anything else?” Kevin asked, knowing his son was hiding something.

Looking up at the sky, Mason took a breath. “Well, don’t get mad, but…”

Kevin smiled. “This is not a good start.” Mason held his breath. “How ‘bout I don’t get mad, yet?”

“Yeah, okay,” Mason agreed, knowing he was about to get put on probably the longest restriction of his life. “I think Bay’s in trouble.”

Kevin straightened up. “What do you mean?”

“Well, uh, I found him on a porn site…”

Blinking at his son, Kevin froze. “What were you doing on a porn site?” He could feel the anger in him rising.

“Um, Dad, can we focus on Baylee right now? You can ground me later.”

Taking a deep breath, he regarded his son. “Yeah,” he slowly, “later.” He took another breath. “What do you mean you found him on a porn site?”

Glancing down at his phone, Mason, opened up his text string with Baylee and found the screenshot he had taken. “That’s him,” he said, showing his father the photo. “He finally admitted it to me.”

Kevin took the phone and stared at the photo. It was undoubtedly his nephew, bare-chested, propped up against the headboard of a bed while another young man was slowly inching his way down his stomach. “What does he say about it?”

“That I wouldn’t understand and that he’s fine.”

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, Kevin slowly handed the phone back to his son. “Well, he is on his own,” he said softly.

Mason stared at his dad. “But there’s a million other things he could be doing other than porn!”

“True,” Kevin said. “I’d take your phone from you, but it’s likely the only way we have to get in touch with him. He’s certainly not going to talk to me.” Stroking his goatee, Kevin said, “Have you tried calling him?”

Mason balked. “Uh, no.”

“Why don’t you now?”

“I wouldn’t know what to say…”

* * *

Baylee lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Beside him, Ian was sleeping soundly. He was grateful their results had come back clean. It had been a huge weight he’d been carrying. It was the reason he had forced them down to the clinic early. He groaned when he heard his phone ring. He’d been avoiding calls from directors still. He knew he was likely going to have to talk to Carl eventually. Snagging his phone as it hit the second ring to hopefully keep from waking Ian, he glanced at the caller ID. He was surprised when he saw it said, “Mason.” Sitting up, he answered the phone. “Hey, Cuz, what’s up?” He stood and walked out of his room, closing the door softly behind him.

“Hey, Baylee. I just was, uh, calling to see if you were okay…”

Baylee smiled. “I told you I was. What? That bit of porn you found still freaking you out?”

“Well, yeah,” Mason replied. “You are my cousin.”

Laughing, Baylee continued. “Well, if you’re on porn sites, I know you’ve seen dick before, so I know that wasn’t surprising.”

“Well, uh, it is when it’s family.”

“So, seriously, why are you calling me?”

Mason took a breath. “I’m concerned about you. The whole family is.”

Baylee scoffed. “Yeah, right. They weren’t concerned when they kicked me out and stopped my credit cards and froze my accounts.” Baylee sat down on the couch. “Look, Cuz. You have no idea what it’s like out here. It’s hard. When you literally have nothing…”

“Where is here?”

“LA,” he said, without thinking. 

“You’re out here?” Mason exclaimed. “Come stay with us, Bay. Really! You know Mom and Dad would help you out.”

“No way, Cuz. I got this. Really. Look. I need to go,” he said, seeing Ian standing in his doorway. “I’ll talk to you later.” He hung up and looked at his roommate.

“Who was that?” Ian asked walking over to Baylee.

Baylee shook his head. “Just my cousin. Guess he found one of my pornos.”

Ian sat down on the couch and pulled the blanket over top of him. “Which one?” he asked excitedly. “The one with Mister Big Dick?”

Baylee laughed and pulled the blanket over his lap. “God, I hope not. No. It looked like the one I did with Riley.”

“So what did he want?”

Shrugging, Baylee leaned over onto Ian’s shoulder. “Just to see if I was okay. I guess _the family_ is concerned.”

“Hey, at least they’re concerned…”

“They’re not,” Baylee shot back. “How could they be? They kicked me out.”

Ian sighed. “Feelings change, Bay. Maybe they’ve had a change of heart.”

Baylee groaned and stood up. “Yeah, right, Ian.”

Ian tossed the blanket off and got up. He wrapped his arms around Baylee’s waist. “Go get dressed,” he said, kissing Baylee’s shoulder. “Let’s go out for brunch. I know this place where we could eat for free.”

Baylee turned around. “Oh?”

Ian smirked. “Well, if Samuel is working today, which I think he is… I could do a little trade out back.”

Baylee smiled and shook his head. “Oh, Ian.”

The brunette shrugged. “Hey, you’ve been scoring the alcohol for the past few weeks. Lemme at least get the food.”

* * *

Baylee was laying on the motel bed with Alex, slowly stroking his erection while Alex was in the bathroom. Their time had been exhilarating, much like their time after their scene together. Baylee had still somehow managed to keep himself from climaxing even though Alex had thoroughly fucked him over. Alex came out of the bathroom and glanced at the bed. “God, I cannot believe you sometimes!” He threw himself on the bed next Baylee.

“What?” Baylee asked, looking at him.

“The fact that you still haven’t gotten off.”

Baylee shrugged. “You learn a few things out here on the street.”

“Apparently…” Alex sighed. “You know, Marty is still pissed at you.”

“I figured.” Baylee glanced down at himself, noticing a small dribble on the tip of his dick. “Hey, thanks for not giving up my number.”

Alex slid further down on the bed and glanced at Baylee. “Sure, no problem. But God! That threesome was awesome. I was sure Riley was gonna rat out your number afterward.” Alex slipped his hand around Baylee’s shaft. “Have you seen it?”

“No,” Baylee admitted. “I haven’t seen any.”

Alex stared at him. “Really?” Baylee nodded. “Hang on a minute.” He climbed off the bed and grabbed his phone from the dresser. It took him a minute looking at it before he crawled back up near Baylee and handed him the phone. “I’ll text you the log in so you can watch your stuff, but this is the threesome Marty, Riley and I did.”

Baylee took the phone and started watching the thirty-five-minute video as Alex continued to play with him. Somewhere around the twenty-minute mark, as Marty was slamming Riley who was sucking on Alex, Baylee felt himself finally let go into Alex’s mouth. He really wasn’t expecting it, but with the mix of watching Marty fill the two boys who had done him together, and Alex’s mouth playing with him, he really couldn’t help it. He set the phone down on the bed next to him and ran his hand through Alex’s spiked, sweaty hair. “Fuck, Alex, that was incredible.”

Alex looked up into Baylee’s blue eyes, licking his lips before he spoke. “And you taste like honey.” He moved up Baylee’s body and kissed him. “So you really haven’t watched your own stuff?”

Baylee shook his head. “No. My cousin found something, but I haven’t watched it.”

“You know we get access to our stuff for free, right?” When Baylee shook his head again, Alex groaned. “No wonder you haven’t watched yourself! God, you are so on fire in them!” Alex laid down next to Baylee on the pillow. “You know, you should probably tell Carl you’re not coming back.”

“I know,” Baylee replied.

“He’s really upset that he’s losing you. Don’t be surprised if he tries to woo you with cash.”

The next day, Baylee finally got up the courage to call Carl. The conversation went about what Alex had said. He was upset that Baylee hadn’t signed on again. They were willing to do a year contract with double the scene payout. Baylee denied it. He didn’t want to do any more porn. He was happy doing what he was doing, no matter how much of a star Carl claimed he could make him. Before they hung up, Carl offered him one more deal, the opportunity to do scenes when he felt like it and they’d pay him twenty-five per scene. Baylee left that deal open, knowing that it was way too good an opportunity. He didn’t erase Carl’s number as he had planned. Instead, he kept it.

He had finally sat down and watched all his scenes. He could see why the one with Riley had freaked Mason out. It was strange to watch himself be pleasured and get off by it. He had shown Ian his scene with Marty, and while they had both had somehow managed to get off watching it, Ian now understood why Baylee had snagged the cash from him.

“God, Bay, his dick is fucking huge!”

“I know,” Baylee said, laying back on his pillows. “He’s got an ego to match too.”

“No wonder you rolled on him, but God, that dick must’ve felt amazing.”

Baylee laughed and slid his hand over onto Ian’s dick, still slick with semen. “I still like yours better.”


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of months later, Baylee and Ian were headed towards a thrift store together. Baylee found it strange when Ian slipped his hand into Baylee’s as they walked. He glanced sideways, not sure what to make of the gesture. Their time shopping was fun, a whole lot better than when they had both managed to be sick at the same time. The week off of work about killed them. Baylee had called Carl and set up a new scene. The income was greatly appreciated and Baylee found himself with another blonde twink he’d never met named Gideon. The sex was exquisite and getting off with this guy wasn’t as hard as Baylee expected.

Mason had been texting Baylee almost daily. Baylee tried to reassure him that he was fine, but all his texts weren’t helping.

“Come stay w/ us!” Mason texted one evening. “We can help.”

Baylee sighed. He was preparing to go out that night and work. “I got this. U worry 2 much.” He opened the bottle pink Pepto and downed a bit to settle his stomach. He glanced at his phone as he saw another message come through.

“@ least tell me where UR staying.”

Baylee sighed. He knew Mason wasn’t going to let up. “Meet me Sat 2pm here.” He sent an address of a park several blocks from his house. There was a coffee shop nearby, not that he could afford coffee, but at least it might make Mason feel more comfortable.

When Saturday came, Baylee was surprised he was nervous. He lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling for a while before finally getting up and trying to find something to wear. He settled on a pair of jeans, snug as always, and a tee-shirt. For once he was trying to look as normal as possible and not like he was trying to pick anyone up. He knew the look probably didn’t work for him and he probably wasn’t pulling it off very well. He slid his phone into his pocket, told Ian he’d be back later and headed out.

It took him about fifteen minutes to walk to the park. All along the way, he debated on if this really was a good idea or not. He was taking a huge risk in letting his cousin get this close to him. It had been nearly three years since he had last seen any of his family. He had spoken to Mason plenty, but even though they lived fairly close to one another, he hadn’t run into him at all. The city was big enough that it just wouldn’t happen by chance. He knew his Uncle AJ lived out there too, but they hadn’t spoken either.

As he approached the park, he got a text message from Mason. It was a selfie. He was on a bench near the fountain. Baylee took his time finding the spot where Mason was at. It would be like the kid to be early. He sighed as he approached from across the park and saw Mason get up. “Baylee?” Mason asked as if he couldn’t believe his eyes.

Baylee smiled weakly. “Yeah.”

Mason wrapped his arms around Baylee’s body and squeezed him in a hug. Baylee just stood there, unable to move, in such shock that he was even being hugged by this young man who was now taller than he was. “It’s so good to see you again,” Mason said, brushing his long straight blonde hair off his forehead.

“You too, Cuz,” Baylee said absently, unsure of what to say or do with his body at that moment.

Mason started walking and Baylee followed, not sure what was going to happen. “Lemme buy you a coffee,” the young man said. Baylee agreed and they walked towards the coffee shop. “So how long have you been in the area?” Mason asked as they walked.

Baylee shrugged. “About two years.”

“And you haven’t reached out?”

“I didn’t need to. I’m fine. I told you.”

“You could’ve at least called,” the younger teenager said as they reached the coffee shop. The pair ordered and waited for their drinks, Baylee feeling extremely out of place.

As they walked out with their drinks in hand, Baylee finally answered his cousin. “I know I could’ve called, but I’m fine really. I don’t need any help. And I didn’t want to worry your dad. I don’t know if he and my dad still talk or not…”

Mason looked around the park as they walked. “They do, just not as much.” He led them to a bench nearby and they sat down. “I guess your dad isn’t too keen on my _lifestyle choice_.” He placed air quotations around the phrase with his hands.

“That’s not surprising,” Baylee said, gripping his cup with both hands.

“What happened when you told them?”

Baylee shrugged. “Dad yelled. Mom cried. I ran. You know Dad’s temper. I wasn’t about to get into it with him.”

“I don’t blame you,” Mason said, taking a drink from his cup.

“What was it like for you?” Baylee asked.

Mason smiled at the ground. “Way different. Mom cried, good tears, and hugged me. Dad kinda stared at me for a bit before he finally hugged me and said he loved me no matter what.” He took a long slow drink of his coffee before continuing. “So what is it you do out here?”

Baylee swallowed hard. He was expecting this question, but he didn’t have a real good answer for it. “Oh, you know. A little of this and a little of that.”

Mason glared at his cousin. “Like the porn.”

Baylee bit his lip and looked away. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair before saying, “About that…”

“What made you think to do porn?”

“The money’s good,” he whispered. Mason rolled his eyes. “Have you seen all of them?”

Mason chugged his coffee. “Well, what I can piece together. I only get like five-minute teasers. It’s weird seeing your cousin in them.” He turned away from Baylee’s look. “Was it weird?”

Baylee raised an eyebrow. “What? Having people watch? Nah. You forget about them.” He sighed and took a drink. “I think it’s weirder knowing that you’ve seen some.”

Mason almost laughed. “Well, I can’t afford them and Dad would kill me. They _still_ haven’t given me the wi-fi password. I’ve been streaming them at Daniel’s place. I’m just glad he didn’t take my phone.”

Baylee glanced around and saw a police car driving by. He involuntarily tensed and looked back at Mason. “Look, Cuz, I probably need to think about heading home. I need to get ready for work.”

“Lemme give you a ride. You know, I did finally get a license.”

Smiling, Baylee agreed. “Okay.” Just like he had with Alex, he had Mason drop him a couple of blocks from his apartment. It was only about three-thirty, but he knew if he didn’t start preparing soon, he’d have to resort to lower-paying gigs that night and he really didn’t want to.

That night, he and Ian decided to go out together though still cover their usual territory. It was Ian’s idea to get ready together that night, so as they were digging through clothes, it was a little surprising when Ian suddenly pushed Baylee up against the door and started kissing him. Ian’s hand went to their dicks and he held them next to each other. Baylee wasn’t sure what made him do it, but he started thrusting against Ian. The feeling was strange, but such a turn on being against him, naked like this. It didn’t take long of making out before Ian stopped and Baylee realized they were both hard. Ian stepped away and found a pair of shorts to slip into, while Baylee found jeans. It was a little uncomfortable having to adjust himself in the tight denim, and a little more unusual to go out already completely turned on. 

Baylee and Ian walked hand in hand down the street, not caring and hoping to make people think that they were just a couple out for a stroll. When they came to the spot where Ian needed to continue one way and Baylee another, they stopped, shared a sweet kiss, and went their separate ways.

As Baylee was wandering along the sidewalk, heading towards his usual corner, he wasn’t aware that he was being followed. His cousin hadn’t left the area after dropping Baylee off and instead, Mason had texted his parents and said he’d be back late. As Baylee high fived Marco on his corner, Mason slowly drove by watching the boys as they tried to get themselves in the right light or angle to possibly be picked up that night.

Mason had to find a gas station with a restroom as he drove. He felt sick to his stomach. The smell in the small room didn’t help, as he retched. He opted not to touch the water and instead found a napkin in his center console to wipe up his face. He found a drive-through open and ordered some clear soda to settle his stomach. Mason drove home in a daze. When he got there, his dad caught his confused expression and asked if he wanted to talk. Barely nodding, they headed into Kevin’s office and sat down.

“How was your talk with Baylee?”

Mason closed his eyes. He sat there breathing for a minute. “It was good,” he said softly.

“Then what’s bothering you?” Kevin asked.

“Baylee’s in over his head, Dad.”

Kevin’s look hardened. “What do you mean?”

Mason took a breath and looked into his father’s green eyes. “It’s not just porn, Dad. I found Bay on a street corner tonight. He was with other boys. Some of them looked to be my age.”

Kevin looked down at the ground and tried to steady himself. “There were probably some your age,” he said, leaning over and putting a hand on his son’s knee. He knew what his son was talking about. He’d seen both men and women out and about when he would sometimes drive in town. He tried his best to avoid those areas.

“But… why?” Mason asked finally.

Kevin shook his head. “I don’t know. Maybe he feels he has no options.”

“Dad, we have to help him.”

“By what you’ve told me and shown me, he doesn’t want our help.”

“But Dad!” Mason whined. “He’s family. We can’t let him live this way!”

Kevin sighed and stood up. “I understand how you feel, Mason, but Baylee’s been on his own for a while now. I’m sure he knows how to take care of himself.”

Mason looked up at his dad, tears in his eyes. “But Dad. He could be arrested or worse.”

Placing a hand on his eldest son’s shoulder, Kevin lovingly looked down at his son. “I love your heart, Son, but this is Baylee’s choice.”

Mason clenched his fists. “It’s all Uncle Brian’s fault,” he grumbled. “If he hadn’t’ve kicked Bay out…”

Kevin closed his eyes briefly. “I understand your anger,” he said. “But it’s not going to accomplish anything.” Sighing, Kevin continued, “I’ll see what I can do, but I can’t promise you anything. Remember, this is Baylee’s life. If he doesn’t want help, we can’t force it on him.”

Mason swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. “Okay, Dad.” He stood up and hugged his father tightly. “Thanks for accepting me,” he whispered.

“Of course,” Kevin said. “You’re my son.” Pulling his son back and holding him at arm's length, he regarded him for a moment. “I’ll see what I can do,” he said. Mason nodded and turned to walk out of the room.

As Mason closed the door behind him, still sniffling as he went, Kevin pulled his phone out of his pocket. Scrolling his contacts quickly, he landed on the one he wanted. After a few rings, he heard the gruff voice answer. “Hey,” he said. “You know, Bri has been looking for Bay, right?” There was an answer on the other end. “Mason found him. He’s prostituting himself here somewhere. Mason didn’t say where. Can you find him and keep an eye on him?” There was a pause as Kevin listened. “Yeah, I’ll let Bri know when you find him.” Another pause. “I don’t know what Brian’s gonna want to do yet. Just find Baylee first. Make sure he’s okay. Mason’s really worried about his cousin.” An answer from the other end of the call. “Thanks,” Kevin said and hung up. He knew things would be okay. He just hoped Baylee would accept whatever help they could offer.


	10. Chapter 10

Baylee leaned against the wall half in the light. He wanted to be picked up, but then again didn’t want to do the work to snag a John either. He just wanted a nice easy night for once.

A dark sedan rolled up and the window rolled down. “Hey! Blondie! You workin’?” the driver asked. Baylee couldn’t see him from where he was standing.

Stepping closer to the car, Baylee said, “I’m out here, ain’t I?”

“Oooh, someone’s got a mouth,” the driver said.

Getting up to the side of the car, Baylee smiled. “Would you like to see what I can do with my mouth?” He still didn’t get a good look at the driver.

He heard the door unlock and the man say, “Get in.”

Glancing over his shoulder at the other boys around him, he reached for the door handle and opened the door. He tried to get a look at the guy driving while the light was on, but knew he also didn’t really care. As long as he got the cash for his services, nothing else mattered.

As they drove, Baylee became aware of two things: the guy was quiet and he kept his hands to himself. Sighing and staring out the window, Baylee realized that he was going to have his work cut out for him and this wasn’t going to be the easy job he hoped for. He stared out the window at his surroundings and was surprised that he wasn’t headed to one of the motels nearby. “Uh, where are we going?”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it.”

“You’re not some crazy person here to get me off the street, are you?”

The man beside him chuckled. “You’re a big boy. You can make your own decisions,” he said, pulling up to one of the more swanky hotels in town.

Glancing up at the glittering lights above, Baylee suddenly felt self-conscious. He started hastily buttoning his shirt, feeling exposed. Holding his breath, he felt very out of place. He wasn’t expecting this type of job, especially from a simple roll-up. Scrambling out of the car, he checked his pockets. He had his travel lubricant bottle with him and a couple of condoms stashed in his back pockets. 

“Come on, Kid,” the man said, heading inside the building. Baylee rushed to catch up. Walking a couple of steps behind the man, he was finally able to get a semi-decent look at him. He was about Baylee’s height, wearing dark jeans and a tee-shirt. He had tattoos all down his arms. He could tell he had dark hair, even though he had a baseball cap on. He definitely wasn’t his usual type. This guy seemed more hardcore. Climbing in the elevator with him, he kept his eyes on the floor. Had he just walked into a trap? Had he been baited into a sting operation? The elevator ride seemed long and drawn out. They reached the floor and Baylee continued to follow the man whom he realized had a beard and was wearing sunglasses. Stopping outside a door, Baylee’s heart leaped into his throat. And when the door opened, he froze. The room was way beyond anything he had been in recently. It was a suite and he definitely felt underdressed. 

“Come on in, Kid. Make yourself comfortable.” Baylee balked as he stepped inside and closed and locked the door. “I’ll be right back,” the man said, walking towards a door across the room. “I’ve gotta go get someone.”

Baylee felt his stomach drop as he began slowly unbuttoning his shirt again. Was this a sting? Who was he going to get? As he watched the man open the door, he called out, “I charge extra for multiples!”

* * *

Closing the door quickly behind him, AJ took in the two people in the room. The blonde woman was sitting on the bed staring at the door. The man was standing, his mouth open.

“He… what?” the woman asked quietly.

AJ closed his eyes and sighed. “I told you both this was a bad idea. I’ve been watching him for like a month now. Ever since Kevin called. I’ve been driving past at least twice a week. He doesn’t usually get picked up. He tends to be more of a back alley kid.”

The blonde man raised an eyebrow. “As in… sex?”

AJ nodded. “Yeah.” The woman broke down into tears. “Yes, your boy is a prostitute. Spoke to one of the other boys out there. Paid for it. He said Bay gets picked up a couple of times a week, but usually is back fairly quickly. Otherwise, he’s hiding down behind one of the buildings.”

The man shook his head. “What have we done?” he said softly.

“Bri, you couldn’t have known he’d end up here,” AJ said, placing a hand on Brian’s shoulder.

“I wanna see him,” Brian said, squaring his shoulders and brushing AJ’s hand off.

AJ closed his eyes briefly. “I’m gonna warn you. He’s not the little boy you remember. From what I can gather, he’s been working the streets for over a year. Yeah, he had that little bit of porn under his belt, but he’s still primarily working the streets. He’s got an attitude that unfortunately, he needs out there. So don’t go all dad on him for popping off at you.”

Looking at his friend, Brian nodded. Opening the door, he shot a glance at his wife before stepping through and closing it quickly behind him. He stood there and stared. Across the room stood his son. He had dropped the shirt on the floor and was standing there in tight blue jeans. His back was to him and Brian was thankful for that. It gave him more time to regard the young man in front of him. Slowly stepping towards him, he saw that he was rail thin. His clothes, although they appeared clean, were obviously well worn. His shoes were barely holding together. His blonde hair was long and unkempt.

“So what were you looking for tonight?” Baylee asked. He slowly turned around and froze. His mouth went dry. Of everything that had run through his head, _this_ was the last thing he expected. “Dad?” he questioned. “What… What are you doing here? How did you find me?”

Brian stopped about six feet from his son and looked at him. He was even skinnier than he had expected. He had dark circles under his eyes. “Hey, Bubs,” he said softly, his voice cracking.

Baylee shook his head slowly. “What are you doing here?”

Brian tipped his head towards the door. “You didn’t recognize your Uncle AJ?” Baylee stared at his dad. He hadn’t seen him since he had run out that night. “He’s been following you for a while.”

“How’d you find me?” Baylee ventured to ask quietly.

“Your cousin.”

Baylee closed his eyes to try and keep himself in check. “But why?”

“We missed you, Baylee,” Brian said. Baylee rolled his eyes. “Okay, we…” Baylee stared at him. “I… I realized I was wrong. I shouldn’t have kicked you out.”

Baylee shook his head. “Nice of you to realize that _now_ ,” he growled.

Brain took a breath and ran a hand over his head. “Look, Baylee, I’m sorry.”

“Lotta good that does now,” Baylee stated.

“Let me help you,” Brain pleaded. “Get you off the street.”

Baylee rolled his eyes and turned away. “I’m not on the street, Dad. I’m fine. Really. I don’t need your help.”

Brain stepped over and reached for him. Placing a hand on his son’s shoulder, he said softly, “You do need help. You can’t live this way.” Baylee wanted to say something, but waited. “I’ve seen what you do. It’s not right.” 

“ _You_? You’ve seen what I do?” he asked, turning around to look at his father.

Brian blushed. “Yes.” He paused a moment. “I have.”

Baylee scoffed. “I can’t believe that.”

“If you would just come home, we could get you some help.” 

“I don’t need help,” Baylee told him, the anger just under the surface. “There’s nothing wrong with me!”

Brain sighed. “Baylee,” he started. “I’ve seen your videos. I know what you do. It’s wrong.”

“How the hell is it fucking wrong?” Baylee didn’t wait for his father to answer but saw him cringe at his words. “And you’ve seen my videos? I know you were disgusted by them. But do you know how many straight guys I suck off in a week because their wives or girlfriends don’t know how to give head?” Baylee almost smiled as he watched his father squirm at his words. “And don’t even get me started on the closeted guys who are trying to hide it so they come to me to get their fix before going home and pretending they are in love with a woman.” He stepped closer to his father. “Don’t tell me there’s anything fucking wrong with who I am. The one who’s got it fucking wrong is you.”

Brian closed his eyes and took a breath. Baylee knew he was trying to not blow up at him right then. “Baylee, please. Listen to me. Just come home. We can fix this.”

Baylee turned away. “Why the fuck would I come home? You kicked me out. I think you made your intentions pretty clear at the time.”

Brian sighed. “I know. I’m sorry. Look, your mother…”

“Don’t bring Mom into this!” Baylee yelled. Reaching down he grabbed his shirt off the floor. “I’m not coming back. There’s no reason to. I can handle things myself. I’ve got someone at home who actually cares about me and understands.” He patted his pockets to make sure everything was still there and then called, “Uncle AJ, take me back. I’m done here!” He then walked to the door and stepped outside, not seeing his father’s reaction to it all.

Leaning on the wall, he pulled out his phone and sent a hasty text to Ian. “Tell me we have alcohol @ hm…”

It was a minute after he sent it before he heard the door beside him open. AJ was standing there, keys in hand. “You ready, Kid?” Baylee glared at him and followed him down the hallway, shirt on his arm, phone in his hand. They didn’t say anything until they got to the parking structure. “Look, Bay…” AJ started as they reached the car. Baylee sighed and climbed in. “I’m sorry,” AJ continued as he started his car and backed out of his spot. “I never would’ve agreed to bring you if I would’ve known what he was trying to do.”

“You heard that?” Baylee asked, staring at his phone, waiting for Ian to text back.

“Walls ain’t that thick.”

Baylee sighed and stared out the window. “Well, that was a wasted fucking night.”

AJ stopped at a light. “I’m sorry, Bay. Do you want me to pay you? I will. I mean, I don’t know what I cost you tonight, but…”

“It’s okay,” Baylee sighed. “I’m not like some of the other twinks out here. Besides, you’re family.”

“So, where am I dropping you? Back where I got you?”

“No. Can we just drive around for a bit?”

AJ smiled. “Sure, Kid. Whatever you want.” 

They drove in silence for a while, neither of them saying anything. Baylee finally got up the nerve to ask, “Do you think there’s something wrong with me?”

AJ glanced sideways at him. “No. So you like dudes. No big. Your cousin does too.”

“But…” Baylee paused and looked out the window. He knew what he wanted to ask, but couldn’t formulate the question.

“Selling yourself?” AJ asked, and Baylee nodded. “It’s illegal, I know that. But hell, I was into way illegal stuff when I was young, so I get it. But you do what you gotta do.” Baylee sighed. “I’m sure you’re being as safe as you possibly can.” Baylee nodded. “Then about the only thing I worry about is you getting caught and having enough to survive. It’s your life, Kid. You live it how you wanna live it. Do I think there’s something better out there for you? Hell, yes. But you’ll find that when you’re ready.”

Baylee heaved a huge sigh of relief. At least his uncle was on his side. “What about Mom and Dad?”

AJ shrugged. “What about them? I think the way they handled it was totally fucking wrong. If either of the girls came to me, I wouldn’t kick them out.” 

They drove around for a while longer before Baylee’s phone pinged. “Saw UR txt. Got some good stuff on the way hm.”

Baylee smiled at his phone before replying, “Hope U got some left 4 me. Could use a good fuck.”

Ian’s answer was what he expected, “Always.”

Glancing over at his uncle, Baylee sighed. “Okay, I think I’m ready to go home.” Baylee actually let AJ park out in front of his apartment complex and was surprised when he got out of the car with him.

AJ hugged him and said, “If you need anything, Kid, my number is still the same. I’m really not far from here.”

“Thanks, AJ,” he said, holding his shirt in his hand. He watched as AJ reached into his back pocket and opened his billfold. He held up his hands and said, “I couldn’t. You’re family.”

“It’s the least I can do for being an ass and putting you in an awkward situation,” AJ said, handing him a handful of bills. “If you need me, you know how to reach me. And Kev’s here too. Reach out to him. He’s here when you need him.”

Baylee took the cash and nodded. He stood there a minute unsure of what to do. He surprised himself when he flung his arms around his uncle’s shoulders and actually hugged him. “Thanks,” he whispered. “I mean it.” He stepped back and waved slightly before heading up the stairs to his apartment. He felt somewhat better knowing that he at least had a couple of people on his side. The anger was subsiding slightly from his encounter with his father.

Heaving a huge breath, he opened the door and closed it behind him. He tossed his shirt onto the sofa and then started counting the cash that was thrust into his hand. It was then that Ian came up holding two glasses. “What’d you do? Roll another guy?”

Baylee finished counting and shoved the wad into the jar. It was about three times what he would normally make in a night. “No,” he said, taking a glass from his roommate. “It was just awful!” Baylee exclaimed, heading over to the sofa. Plopping himself down, he told the story to Ian, who casually ran his hand over Baylee’s bare chest as he spoke. Finally, as he finished retelling what had happened, he felt Ian’s hand slip lower on his body. He had finished his drink in record time and it was affecting his brain. He was already foggy and not thinking straight.

“I’m sorry you had such an awful night,” Ian said, grabbing the empty glass from Baylee’s hand and setting it on the table. “Lemme make it better for you.” He pulled his cropped tee-shirt from his body and climbed on top of Baylee. Placing his lips gently to Baylee’s, Ian kissed him long and slow. Baylee’s hands roamed down his back, as Ian’s slid up into Baylee’s blonde curls and pushed them off his face. They made out for a while on the couch, their tongues clashing, hands roaming. Finally, Ian straddled Baylee’s lap and said, “Come on. Let’s go get more comfortable.”

He climbed off of the younger man and grabbed his hand pulling him towards his bedroom. Once there, they continued their make-out session, Baylee’s hand eventually slipping to the bulge in Ian’s shorts. Somehow, they managed to strip themselves while still remaining entangled in each other. Baylee had rolled Ian over so the blonde was straddling him. Looking down at his roommate, Baylee breathed, “God, Ian, tonight just sucked.”

“I get that,” Ian said, pulling Baylee down and kissing him passionately. “But I’m gonna make it better,” he stated, thrusting his hips upward. Baylee groaned as he felt Ian’s shaft slide upward between his cheeks. He wasn’t trying to enter him, the angle was all wrong. But the feel of his intimate skin sliding across him was driving him a little crazy. He pressed his body to Ian’s and slowly rocked back. They found a rhythm and moved together, groaning as they did so. A few minutes of groaning and grinding, Ian whispered, “Grab the lube.” Baylee obliged and reached for it on Ian’s nightstand. Squirting some on his hand, he reached behind him and massaged some onto Ian’s erection. Baylee stood up on his knees and guided Ian’s dick to his entrance. Slowly, he lowered himself down, listening to Ian moan as he did so.

Taking his time to ride Ian, Baylee knew this wasn’t exactly what he wanted. But at the same time, Ian felt amazing in him and his groans beneath him were such a turn on. Pressing his hands to his roommate’s chest, Baylee leaned back a bit and heard Ian whine. Ian’s hand went to Baylee’s erection and squeezed it. “God, Bay, you feel so good!”

“So do you,” Baylee panted.

“Come ‘ere,” Ian said, sliding his hands around Baylee’s back, forcing him to lean forward. With surprisingly little effort, Ian rolled over with Baylee still on him. Ian kissed his lover before pushing himself up and looking down at him. “I kinda figured you weren’t looking for sweet and whatnot tonight,” he said, thrusting into Baylee.

Baylee shook his head and pushed his curls off his face. “No,” he grunted as Ian slid his hands down Baylee’s calves and underneath his knees. Ian started slowly, but quickly built-up speed. Baylee tipped his head back and groaned, “Oh, Ian, God, you are amazing.”

“Yeah?” Ian grunted. “You like this?”

Baylee moaned in response as Ian continued to fill him fast and hard. One of Ian’s hands looped around Baylee’s thigh and slid around his erection. Tipping his chin to his chest, Baylee watched as Ian attempted to stroke him and slam his ass at the same time. Seeing him struggle a bit, Baylee reached down and gripped his erection giving Ian the freedom to keep thrusting into him. Baylee whined as they continued. He stroked himself, feeling so overwhelmed right then. Everything began to fade away. The anger. The hurt. The fear. He was right where he needed to be. As he felt himself let go across his chest and stomach, he watched as Ian slowly pulled back from him. Ian dropped his mouth to Baylee’s freshly finished, sperm dripping erection. The sensation sent shockwaves through Baylee’s body. It was intensely pleasurable. He gripped the sheets beneath him and shook as Ian continued to use his mouth on him. Groaning, he arched back into Ian’s mouth. When he finally felt the waves of pleasure crest in his body, he relaxed. “Oh… My… Fucking… God…” he panted. “Ian…”

Ian sat back and smiled down at his lover. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he climbed over Baylee’s leg and curled up next to him. “You can get me off later,” he whispered. “Right now it’s all about you.”

Baylee lay there, staring at the ceiling. He wrapped his arm around Ian as he laid his head on Baylee’s shoulder. As Baylee stroked Ian’s dark hair, he thought about what had gone on. He had been wanting to know about his parents and where they really stood with him now that time had passed. And now that he knew nothing had really changed in the almost three years he had been gone, it felt better. Not good, but better. He hated the fact that his parents didn’t want to accept him for who he was. He hated that they essentially wanted to cut their ties with him. He sighed.

“You okay?” Ian asked, picking his head up.

“Yeah,” he replied, “just thinking.”

Ian ran the back of his hand down Baylee’s sticky chest. “I get that. It’s hard knowing they want nothing to do with you. But you got me.”

Baylee smiled and kissed Ian’s forehead. “I know. There are others too. I’m glad for that.” He rolled over on his side and Ian slid behind him, nuzzling into his neck. Things would be okay. He had Ian. He had his two uncles and his cousin nearby. If things got too stressful, he’d reach out. Help was there, he just needed to know where to turn.


End file.
